


The Fantastic Fourth Of July Road Trip

by kirsch_tein



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M, Making Out, Nor drive one for that matter, Oikawa doesn't know how to rent cars, Road Trips, Underage Drinking, drunk decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirsch_tein/pseuds/kirsch_tein
Summary: It's the Fourth of July weekend, and the setters are out for trouble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a.k.a the setter road trip literally no one wanted yet i wrote anyways because i have absolutely no self-control also i started this in september last year
> 
> anyways i started this on my first day of high-school freshman year please dont kill me if i got the way people use or react to drugs wrong i am only just a young man, please let no harm come to me and also i know shiratorizawa wasnt at the barbecue just let me live

It had started out on the day of the barbecue.

Oikawa and Sugawara had been hanging out, mostly away from the group, talking about who knows what. Their teams, probably. Or other boys. More specifically, Iwaizumi and Daichi. Each other. The more they talked about it, they more it seemed that they really where closely, very much like each other.

Kenma, as per usual, was sitting on the steps of the gym doorway, playing games. Hinata was bouncing up and down all around him, talking about some new games that were coming out that year. Despite Kenma looking disinterested, he was actually very happy at the fact that Hinata had taken the time to learn about some of the games coming out. For him, probably.

Kageyama, while he did not seem like the type of person to do so, was following around the lady managers. Not because he desired their affection, of course, but because when the upperclassmen turned their heads to look at the young women, he would sneak by and steal the meat on their plates. There were only a few instances where he got caught, and once was because Daichi had looked back down at his plate to see Kageyama two steps away from him with a fork in hand, his feet and legs in tip-toe formation, with steak skewered on the small pointy tendrils of his fork.

Akaashi, of course, was accompanying Bokuto. The older male had a habit of getting himself into trouble whenever he was in large groups, but if Akaashi could help it, he would try to get him out of it. He had only just recently stopped his upperclassman friend from pissing on an unused grill.

Now these two together was an odd pair. Semi and Moniwa were standing relatively close to each other, seemingly talking about how their teams would be if they went against each other. Every so often they both laughed about something, and Semi even gave a broad grin when Moniwa mentioned that he was positive his sense of fashion was excellent, and not, in fact, trashy, as stated by Tendou.

Koganegawa quickly attracted the attention of Hinata though, as well, and as soon as Hinata left to go excitedly bounce around an equally as excited Koganegawa, Kenma gave a relieved sigh. As much as he enjoyed Hinata's company, really, he did, sometimes his bright crow friend did get just... a _little_ overwhelming.

The whole barbecue was going very well, and it had only been interrupted when Oikawa parted from Suga's side, telling his friend that he needed to go announce something at the top of the hill. Suga quirked a brow, but shrugged it off. He shoved at Oikawa's shoulder playfully. "Go on then!" He urged. "I want to know what your big plan is. It better not be something dumb, or I'll raid your bag for all those pretty hair products you own."

Oikawa gave a light and bubbly laugh and nodded, telling Suga 'that he could've just asked to use his hair products, he gladly would've shared with him, and to hold his drink.' Finally, once everything was settled, Oikawa trudged up the hill with a loud huff everytime he hiked his legs up, and finally, once he was at the top, he gave a pleased hum to himself. _Yes,_ he thought to himself, _this is the perfect spot for everyone to hear what I'm about to say._

Oikawa cleared his throat, and placed his hands on his hips, puffing his chest out.

"My dear friends!" He began, and a dangerous grin tugged at his lips when the majority of the crowd turned to look at him, and after the people who were still talking about something else in quiet murmurs got nudged in the shoulder to look at Oikawa, he smiled finally. Fortunately enough for him, the sun was just beginning to set behind him, so he looked like some glowing god to the teams beneath him.

"It has come to my attention that us setters have been very, very stressed out over these past few months of training," he explained, looking down at the crowd that had formed beneath him. "So, I'm going to properly, and I mean _pro-per-ly,_ take care of all of them for this three day weekend."

Crickets chirped. Oikawa thought that would happen. Good. That meant that no one was going to object to his plans yet.

"You're probably all wondering how I'm gonna take care of them. Well, aha, fret not. Under my perfect supervision," he started, and Iwaizumi snorted at that, causing him to frown down at his friend, "I have taken on the responsibility of bringing them on a road trip for these next three days."

That was it. Those words caused an uproar in Oikawa's speech, and people of all teams began making all kinds of things up.

"What if Oikawa-san butchers them all with a hacksaw in the middle of the forest, and we wouldn't even know? The horror!" One girl wailed in a small voice. Another voice, male this time, said, "How the hell are they gonna practice volleyball in a cramped car?" Another voice, one that Oikawa assumed was Nishinoya, said "How are we supposed to practice without a setter?" He asked, and then another voice, deeper than all the other ones, asked, "Isn't this weekend the Fourth of July weekend?"

Oikawa clapped, pointing down to whoever said that. "Yes. Boom. Ushi-" his voice skidded to a stop. He couldn't admit that Ushijima was right for something, so his eyes travelled around the crowd for someone else he could use.

"Ah! Aone-chan."

"Please, don't call me that."

"Sorry. Anyways, great job on guessing what this weekend was!" He said, and Ushijima threw his hands up in he air in exasperation, heaving a heavy sigh.

Still, people were still expressing their opinions on the idea of having one of the strongest and most important players on their teams going away for three days, with probably no practice, since everyone knew that Oikawa was the kind of guy who would cause trouble on a road trip, let alone propose one.

"Okay, okay, guys. Seriously. Let's calm down. Do you all not see how worn down we are?" He said, gesturing down at the crowd. He hoped, as much as he could try, that he would be able to manipulate the captains of the teams that they should let the setters get a rest. Everyone looked and turned to the setters of their teams.

The team captain of Nekoma, Kuroo, sighed, hugging Kenma. Upon the motion, Kenma immediately gave a wail of discomfort and kicked at Kuroo's shins.

Oikawa snapped his fingers, pointing to Kenma. "There. Did you see that? Do you see how stressed out Ken-chan is?" He said, and Kenma scowled wih disgust at the nickname. Hinata made a sound of confusion. "But Kenma does that to everyone who hugs him," he said up to Oikawa.

"I don't need your opinion," Oikawa said immediately, waving a hand dismissedly. "Anyways, you all get my point. Look at Mr. Refreshing-kun."

Suga smiled up at Oikawa.

"See? He's relaxed about the prospect of going on a road trip with me. We're good friends. Unlike _someone_ I know," he said, sticking his tongue out at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi gave him the finger.

Daichi gave a sigh, turning back to Suga. "Are you okay with that? Are you really okay with going on a road trip when Oikawa's the driver?" Suga laughed. "Of course I am. I trust him very much. And I'll bring Kageyama with," he said, and Daichi gawked, running a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh. "I.. okay. Maybe that's a good thing. Maybe him and Oikawa will finally get on good terms, then. I guess that Noya will be our setter until you and Kageyama get back. He's really the only other who knows how to set. I guess it can be practice for him." He said, smiling lightly at the whoop that came from Nishinoya, with a clap that sounded as if he had high-fived Tanaka.

As the other teams heard this, they began to consider putting their precious setters under Oikawa's care. Kuroo looked at Kenma, cradling his shin with extensive care. "Do you want to go on that road trip with Oikawa?" He asked thinly, and Kenma shrugged. "I don't.. really care," he mumbled, and was about to put his headphones back on, when Hinata barreled into him, squawking about how 'he was so lucky to go on a trip with the Great King' and 'how much he wishes he was a setter too.'

Kenma sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and looking at Hinata, who looked as if he were about to explode at any minute with rainbows and hot gas energy. Maybe some solar flares would emit from him. "If I go on this road trip with Oikawa," he started, and Hinata gave a squeak, "will you promise to stop texting me _literally_ and _exactly_ 874 times in one hour? Every day. It's exactly that number. Literally, how is that even possible?"

Hinata gave a sniffle, immediately trying to hold back tears. "I didn't know I was annoying you! Or bothering you!" He wailed. Kenma bristled at the sound of his high cry and put his hand over his mouth. "Hinata, Hinata. I'll go. You're not annoying me. It's just- my mom is very concerned about me whenever I lock my bedroom door to play games and she hears around 1000 vibrations a second coming from inside because of you texting my phone. It's not a good situation to explain."

Kuroo stifled a giggle at the example. How awful. Truly.

Hinata beamed. "Yay! Make sure to take lots of pictures of the place where Oikawa is taking you, okay? I want to know if it's pretty and peaceful, or exciting and energetic!"

Kenma nodded, and with that, the next team started talking to their setter.

Akaashi sighed at the thought of going on a road trip with the others. Even if they did share a common interest, setting, of course, how the hell was he supposed to make sure Bokuto didn't dive headfirst into Emo Mode™? He couldn't be on the phone with his friend the entire road trip. Even _he_ wouldn't like that. As he thought about what to do, the rest of the team circled around him and hopped up and down.

"Akaashi-senpai! Akaashi-san! You should go! We can take care of Bokuto-senpai while you're gone!" They all said together, and Akaashi actually had a war-like flash forward into what would happen if he left Bokuto and his sensitive emotions with the rest of the team.

Mortars would fall. The entire Fukurodani high school campus would turn into a desolate and decrepit wasteland. Akaashi would get back to the school and Bokuto would be so radiated with residue of the nuclear bombs, he'd become a fucking.. cockroach or something. A fucking radroach. His friend would become a fucking radroach.

He was knocked (physically, may he add) out of his thoughts when Bokuto slapped a hand against his shoulder, clasping it and shaking Akaashi with a loud laugh and a wide grin. "Don't worry about me, 'Kaash! I'll be fine. The team will function just fine if you leave for a few days. Oikawa's right! You really need to relax, okay?"

Akaashi bit the knuckle of his index finger in thought. How bad could it be? Sure, maybe the entire high school campus wouldn't take part in a nuclear war against Nekoma, but it still worried him. He was really the only one who could get Bokuto out of his emotional slumps. Akaashi drew in a deep breath. "Bokuto-san, are you really sure you-"

"AKAASHI WANTS TO GO ON THE ROAD TRIP!" Bokuto shouted literally right next to him, temporarily deafening Akaashi for sure, and once he could regain his senses, he sent a look of pure, unadulterated hatred and betrayal to him.

"...I can't believe this. Fine. Oikawa, I'm going."

Oikawa clapped with glee. "And then there were three! Kogane-chan, Moniwa-chan, and Semi-kuuuun!"

The three of them looked up at Oikawa with disgust before they turned back to their team.

Moniwa was putting his hand on his hips, while Koganegawa stood next to him, radiating a pleased look. "Look, guys, I know it's gonna be a little... well. Um, it'll be hard without me or Koganegawa here. So, because both of us setters will be gone, I'm just gonna put Aone in charge. Okay? Gentle giant. He won't hurt you. You guys will be fine without us, alright?" Moniwa explained quickly, trying to reassure his team that they would be okay.

Hinata came flying into the scene, hopping around a somewhat confused Aone and confused team. He started talking about how 'Aone was so cool' and 'that he'd make a great team captain while Moniwa and Koganegawa were gone.'

So, with that reassurance with someone from another team, the Dateko Iron Wall was comfortable with breaking down two sides of their wall so that they could have a fun road trip with Oikawa.

If you could call a road trip with Oikawa 'fun'. More like.. Horrifying. Potentially harmful. Probably life-threatening, actually.

And finally, it was just down to Semi. Despite the fact that he looked like a punk Sugawara, he was really almost as excitable and hot-headed as Koganegawa and Hinata were. Ushijima loomed over Semi and looked over him before nodding gently. "You should probably go with them," he said, and Tendou stifled a giggle behind Ushijima.

"Make sure to bring a lot of fashionable clothes, Semi-Semi!" He said with a gay 'teehee' at the end. Semi flared up and jabbed a finger in Tendou's chest, roaring at him about 'How he had a perfectly good sense of fashion and that it was he, Tendou, who didn't know how to dress well.'

The outburst from Semi earned him a little squawk of awe from Hinata and Koganegawa, with Sugawara gawking at him from behind the two.

Semi cleared his throat, rustling himself down and running his hands over his cowlick, despite the way it just sprung back up to life a second after his hands left his hair. He turned to look up at Oikawa, throwing him a thumbs up in his direction.

"Yay! Yes! This is- just- we're gonna have so much fun you guys, I seriously promise. I even rented a van from one of my friends! It's the most high quality van any of you have ever seen. I guarantee it." He said with a bright beam of a smile that made even some of the boys swoon on their feet. (Specifically, Sugawara and Ushijima.)

"So! For my setter friends. If you still decide you want to come on the road trip with me, meet up at the Aoba Jousai campus at.. Hm.. Seven A.M. sharp!" He exclaimed, making sure everyone heard it.

Oikawa looked down at the black watch he had on his wrist.

"It's getting late, all of you. We should probably be heading home now. I'll see you setters in a few days," he said. "As for everyone else, I'm sure you'll all be able to find something to do while we're gone. It's time! See you all later!" He exclaimed, jogging down the hill and off into.. somewhere.

It was still and quiet for a few seconds before Tendou spoke up.

"..Should we clean up?" He asked, almost a little hesitant to break the silence. Everyone made a sound of agreement and nodded, moving around quickly. Should anyone see them all from an bird's eye view, they would all look like little ants scurrying around a pile of grass.

Eventually, around an hour later, everything had been cleaned. The trash had been thrown away and the grills cleaned (and fortunately enough, not pissed on by Bokuto).

It ended with the team captains appraising their teams with big grins, and clasps to the shoulder to all of their team players. In return, all the players gave a loud 'Thank you!' Simultaneously, which was probably so loud it knocked Earth off of its rotation for a couple of years to come.

So, after that, everyone filed off onto their respective buses, and it was then that everyone started to crowd the setters.

It first started on the Karasuno bus. Hinata was still too excited about the whole prospect of his upperclassman vice captain friend, and then his actual friend, going on a road trip with the Great King.

At first, he'd gone to talk to Kageyama to see how he felt about going on a trip with his upperclassman. He had crawled over the seat he was sitting in, which was right in front of Hinata's, and he excitedly tapped Kageyama's shoulder until his friend turned to look at him with fire blazing in his eyes.

"What."

Hinata ignored the annoyance in his tone and immediately began to interrogate him about his new opportunity to get along with Oikawa.

Eventually, however, Kageyama had gotten so fed up with Hinata pestering him, that he hit him upside the head and shoved him.

"Idiot! I'm trying to sleep! Can't you see that?" He snapped, and Hinata gasped, shoving back at the other.

"Hey! Don't shove me!" He shouted, and it was in that moment that they knew to stop.

"Hinata, Kageyama," came Takeda's cold and scolding voice from the front of the van, his hand reaching up to adjust the mirror so he could stare into the other boys' eyes. "You two better not be fighting."

Despite the fact that Takeda looked like a pretty warm guy, he could be intimidating and horrifyingly cold in times when he wanted to be. Plus, he was tired, and everybody knows not to speak with someone who gets grumpy when they're tired.

"Sorry, Takeda-sensei." Mumbled the two first-years, and Hinata moved back to his own seat, but that didn't stop him from moving to his other option of chatting.

After some time, he managed to scoot his way next to Sugawara without Coach Ukai or Takeda noticing him moving around to a new seat every time the bus met a stoplight.

Sugawara was sleeping, unfortunately, so Hinata gently took the most blackest and burnt chip from the cheddar chip bag Suga had resting in his lap, pulled it from its weird crinkly confines, and slowly inserted it into Suga's mouth.

He didn't.. really have a motive for why he did that, but it woke Suga up regardless, so it worked for Hinata.

Suga felt the weight of something on his tongue in his food-induced coma. He felt himself start to chew unconsciously before he gagged at the taste, spitting out the chewed up chip. He looked to Hinata sitting next to him, who looked equally as shocked, as if he hadn't known that him putting that gross fucking chip in his mouth wouldn't put him or his senses in overdrive.

Finally, after around fifteen seconds of horribly uncomfortable and awkward eye contact between the two, Hinata said, "Are you good friends with Oikawa? You two hang out a lot. You seem like the kind of person who would hang around with him, too. Probably just because you two are just really pretty," Hinata said, and Suga gave a polite laugh, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Ah, yes.. Oikawa and I are very good friends. We hang out a lot after school, with him taking the bus over here so that we can hang out at my house. We help each other study a lot, and he gives me his nice and good hair supplies. Plus, the shampoo he uses is _so_ good. God, have you seen the lotion he uses? Must cost a lot. Have you even felt his arm before? Hinata, his skin is as smooth as this window glass," Suga said, running the pads of his fingers down the window he was resting his head on in reminiscence, probably trying to get a feel for Oikawa's skin again.

Suga kind of forgot that Hinata was staring at him the whole time, so when he turned to face back to the front of the seat to sleep again, he was quite surprised to find that Hinata had waved nearly the entirety of the team to come and stare at him, except for Tsukishima and Daichi, who were sleeping.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must've made you uncomfortable with all that talk about him," Suga said with a light laugh. "Besides, I didn't know half of the team.. was going to be listening as well, but.. what can you do?"

Yamaguchi's eyes shone with twinkles of stars in his eyes.

"Please tell us more about your friendship with Oikawa!" He said, a broad grin on his face. With that, the portion of the team that was surrounding Suga nodded intently.

Suga had to admit, it was nice getting all this attention, even if Daichi wasn't taking part in it as well.

And, with that being said, Suga let the boys sit on the seats next to his, and let Hinata sit to his side, to which Hinata was a little boy glowing with pride. He told them about the time Oikawa almost shoved an entire volleyball up his ass but was stopped by Iwaizumi and Suga (thank god in heaven, suga added), and explained in even more detail about the time Oikawa was trying to get Iwaizumi to go to prom with him, and Suga had to fully dress Oikawa up in a pig costume. Oikawa made a sign that said "All men are pigs- all men but me. Come to prom with me?" With 'Oink' written on the lawn beneath Iwaizumi's windows with pink roses.

Needless to say, Iwaizumi accepted. Barely, though. He couldn't say yes for a few minutes because he'd been laughing too hard.

Kageyama, unfortunately, did not get any attention or any questions about his friendship, with anyone really, because nobody on that bus liked him very much and he would probably bite whoever's head off if they went over to his seat to talk to him.

The next bus, Fukurodani's, was chaos compared to Karasuno's. Have you ever watched 'Planet of the Apes'? There you have it. That's what Fukurodani's bus is like. Except, it's with one, just one screaming and excited Bokuto instead of thousands of apes, and yet, it still manages to relate closely enough to the movie that Akaashi can't resist but make a connection between the two.

So, Akaashi had been resting his head against the glass of the gold and black bus window. He had his fingers interlocked in his lap, until Bokuto came screeching into a burning halt by his side at a record speed of about 500 miles per hour, at which Bokuto stopped so fast that Akaashi was surprised he didn't break his neck from whiplash.

"'Kaash'! Akaashi! Akaash'!" He exclaimed, bobbing his head up and down, and it was at that exact moment that Akaashi remembered why they were renowned as the great horned owls.

Akaashi lifted his head up wearily from the bus window, turning to look at his friend. "Hm? Yes.." a yawn interrupted his sentence. "..Bokuto-san?" He asked. Bokuto looked like he was going to fucking explode, and Akaashi shied away a little.

"You're gonna have so much fun on that road trip! Oikawa is so cool," Bokuto said almost dreamily, and Akaashi shrugged. "I guess he is, yeah. But, ah, Bokuto-san," he started. He didn't want to go that much- maybe he could just get Bokuto to come with him.

"Would you like to come with?" He asked, and Bokuto shook his head immediately. Akaashi made a face. "What? Why not?" He questioned.

Bokuto laughed, clasping a hand onto Akaashi's shoulder.

"I don't have a death wish," he chuckled. "If I hear about a car crash on the news, I'll already know exactly what happened. See ya, 'Kaash!" He exclaimed, and then ran off again to another seat.

Akaashi was seriously considering staying home.

The next bus, Nekoma's, was relatively tame compared to the previous bus, but it somehow still managed to stay wild, even if people weren't running around and shrieking.

Kuroo was driving.

Although they had people that could drive them to and from such places, he'd taken the responsibility and initiative of forcing the driver out of the driver seat and revving the engine of a high school transport bus.

Were they even in a bus? Did Kuroo just carjack some random guy on the road and steal his car and shove the rest of his teammates into it? Where were they going?

Kenma paused his game and looked up.

Ah. So they were definitely in a school bus. He should've known because of the high school boys who smelt as if they'd just eaten a load of dirty gym socks and then belched in his face.

Besides that, he was getting motion sickness, so he stared out the window for a while, watching cars drive below the bus window, and oh god, Kuroo just hit a dip.

Kenma felt his stomach lurch as the bus dropped and was hit back up, and he huffed when his phone nearly fell out of his pocket. Just when he thought that Kuroo couldn't get any _worse_ at driving, he suddenly swerved to the left, making Kenma nearly slide off of the seat.

He gripped the leather on the seat with iron nails.

However, it didn't seem like much of the team was in such coordination with their own nails, and he watched as Lev completely fell out of his seat to land nearly flawlessly on the other side.

"OOOOUUGH! Yaku-san! Did you see that?!"

Lev was bouncing in his new seat, exclaiming immediately, and Kenma could see from the way that Yaku had his hands clasped together and was looking upwards, that he was probably thanking God and all his holy angels himself for the opportunity to have his bus seat be rid of such the pestering evil that is known as Lev Haiba.

Anyways, around half an hour later, Kuroo had stopped at a corner store, with Lev having climbed onto the roof of the small store (no one really knows how he got on or off of the roof), Yaku eating a chili dog peacefully on the picnic table outside of the store, and Yamamoto clutching at his stomach in agony as he ran into the store. Either he just had to go to the bathroom really badly, or Kuroo's driving was so god awful that it made him want to throw up his lungs.

Honestly, was there that much of a difference?

Kenma had bought some candy to keep him occupied during the rest of the trip back, and while he was resting against the shaded side of the bus, Shibayama came up beside him with a broad grin.

"Is.. is there something you want?" Kenma asked, his brows knitted together in confusion. He was a little unnerved that his teammate just randomly came up to him, smiling as though a demon was holding up the sides of his lips.

Shibayama shook his head violently before pointing somewhere behind him with a jerk of his thumb, and Kenma got off of his spot against the bus to see what Shibayama was pointing to. Rounding around the first year, he circled the corner of the bus to see that Kuroo was kneeling on the ground, drawing something in the dust with his finger.

Now, Kenma knew Kuroo. He _knew_ Kuroo like the back of his own hand, and he _knew_ he wouldn't be just kneeling on the dusty ground for no reason, drawing something with his fingers.

Intrigued, Kenma crept closer.

And closer.

**And closer.**

Finally, without Kuroo knowing, he could see what his friend was drawing.

It was a small heart with the letters "K and K" which was, presumably, Kenma and Kuroo, and Kenma cleared his throat.

Kuroo turned to look at Kenma. "Hey, dude," he said dismissively, before he realized who had seen his finger painting. He quickly kicked the dirt over the drawing.

"O-Oh, Kenma! You should've told me you were done eating chili dogs.. er, no, wait. That was Yaku-" he groaned, slapping his head in frustration before he watched as Kenma visually became more and more stiff as time went on. He kept quiet.

"Uh.. Kenma? Dude?" Kuroo started, quirking a brow and waving his hand in front of Kenma's face. Kenma grabbed his wrist, frowning deeply at his best friend, and all that could be heard from the other teammates on the opposite side of the bus was Kuroo screaming. They had all collectively assumed that Kenma was, in all seriousness, murdering their team captain in cold blood.

Although no one's found the actual dead body, they all assume that once everyone is on the bus and Kuroo isn't in the driver's seat, that Kenma must've forcefully ducktaped Kuroo to the back of the bus and put a paper on him that read "Please, crash into me", for any and every car to see.

And that was the last they'd ever heard of Kuroo Tetsurou, but they were pretty positive he was just staying at home and studying biology or something.

Kenma drove the bus, and the rest of the ride was peaceful from there on out.

Except for Shibayama, who thought aloud, "Where's Inuoka?" But no one had an answer.

And then came Aoba Jousai's bus.

It was nearly the same as Karasuno's team bus, but there was just one, _one_ small itty-bitty thing that was tweaked.

There was peace and calm in the Karasuno bus.

There was disaster and mayhem in this one.

"Well.. shit." Iwaizumi muttered, coursing his hands through his hair as he watched the bus from a distance combust into flames.

"How could this have _happened?!"_ Oikawa wailed, clinging onto Iwaizumi, who angrily banged his fist on the other's head until he let go. Kyoutani was leaning against a street lamp, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. "Someone must've done something to it," he sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "And now, since the bus is on fucking fire, we're stuck in the middle of the fucking Sahara Desert."

"This isn't the Sahara Desert, Mad-Dog-Chan."

"You know what I mean, shit-head!"

"Guys, will you shut the fuck up?" Iwaizumi growled, hitting them both upside the head. "Idiots, Christ. Yahaba, try and call someone. I don't want to walk home in wasteland weather. Plus, Oikawa will be complaining about how the dirt is buffeting his 'perfect skin,' and I know none of us want that, so please try and find someone to pick us up."

Yahaba nodded, pulling out his phone.

While that was happening, Hanamaki and Matsukawa stood off to the side, staring at the bus as, suddenly, it gave a rather atomic bomb looking explosion. They could hear Oikawa gasp and faint at the sight, with Iwaizumi barking orders at Kyoutani to prop him up against the street lamp. Matsukawa looked down at Hanamaki.

"We shouldn't have tried to put nitro in the engine."

"You're damn right about that."

And with that, Iwaizumi batted Kyoutani away from Oikawa after he set him against the lamp, sitting next to his passed out friend as they waited for someone to come pick them up. Iwaizumi had fallen asleep, too. In fact, the team recalls, Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked pretty.. dead, sitting next to each other.

"For never was a story of more woe, than this of Hajime and his Oikawa Too....roe," Yahaba commented, forcing a rhyme, and Kyoutani rolled his eyes at the reference.

The next bus was Dateko's.

Holy. Shit.

The Dateko volleyball team usually didn't have a problem on bus trips, in fact, they've _never_ had a problem on bus trips, but ever since Koganegawa had joined, it was a fucking _trip._

_Literally._

Everyone on the team was 100 percent convinced that Koganegawa was on weed every day of his life. Bathroom break? Koganegawa was going out to smoke one. Going to get lunch? Boom. Another doob.

How many can a man smoke in one day and still live? The Dateko volleyball team still questions it to this day.

And here it was so, with Moniwa having to hold Aone back with energy and strength he didn't know he possessed, from beating Koganegawa up.

Meanwhile, Koganegawa was perched on the top of Aone's bus seat, flapping his arms. Moniwa guessed he was trying to impersonate Karasuno's infamous number 10, since that kid was _all_ he ever talked about.

"Ohoh! Look at me, you guys. I'm a crow!" He called, bobbing his head.

"You're anything but a crow," Moniwa called from behind Aone, his voice muffled because his face was against the bigger's back, thrashing around.

"Yes, you may be a bird, but that's only because of the fact you look like _Chuck_ from _Angry Birds!_ " He shouted at the blonde, his gaze scrutinizing and his tone motherly. "Now get _down_ from Aone's bus seat or I will kick you off of this volleyball team _myself!_ "

Koganegawa paused and stiffened, looking away sadly before sliding off of the seat.

Aone gave a huff and Moniwa let him go, turning to his own seat with a sigh. He made sure to keep a watchful eye on Koganegawa so that he didn't pull another stupid stunt like that and nearly get his head punched into a pulp by Aone.

And only a few minutes later, he heard rustling from the back seat.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose with annoyance and frustration, he turned to look at Koganegawa with anger boiling in his gut.

"Koganegawa, that better not b-"

But Koganegawa wasn't there.

Startled, Moniwa propped himself up on his knees, looking over the tops of the bus seats. He couldn't see the other setter _anywhere_. He turned to look at his teammates, making sure they were okay from Koganegawa's stupid pranks.

"Kogane-" was all he could manage to say before he felt his back get crushed by an immense weight.

Koganegawa had fallen on top of him.

Moniwa gave the most low wheeze of air he'd ever made in his life as every alveoli in his lungs ( probably ) popped, and Koganegawa gave a high pitched scream of victory. When Moniwa had managed to breathe back in, he frowned deeply at the other, the creases in his forehead set in stone.

"What.. what the hell was that for?" He coughed, and Koganegawa shaped up so quickly the little Adidas on his head sprang and fell.

"I was thinking that, since you called me Chuck, I would crawl on the ceiling of the bus really fast! Since Chuck can _do that,"_ he taunted, and even though Moniwa looked away from him, he could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

"Someone is going to die today," Aone said quietly, turning to look at Koganegawa over his shoulder.

Koganegawa snorted and put his fingers straight over his eyebrows.

"Hah? What's that? I can't hear you over your lack of eyebrows." He mocked, dancing around and shaking his fingers.

"Oh, that's it!" Aone snapped, rising from his seat and charging towards Koganegawa, who was screaming, hiking his legs up to block himself from Aone's wrath.

And that's how the bus ride ended, with Moniwa yet again holding Aone back from pummeling Koganegawa out of the atmosphere.

And, of course, lastly was Shiratorizawa.

Should anyone see what kind of disaster happened here, curse thy soul.

The bus ride had started out calmly. It really had. No one knew what went wrong.

"Tendou, don't do that," Ushijima called from the front of the bus as he, yet again, heard Tendou and Semi fighting over god knows what. Tendou gasped in shock as Ushijima put the blame on him. He pointed an accusatory finger at Semi, frowning.

"Semi-Semi started it!"

"Stop calling me that! And no, I didn't!"

"What're you gonna do about it, _Semi-Semi?_ And yes, you did!"

Semi groaned, as did Ushijima, partly because Tendou was being an idiot, and partly because everyone was tired and didn't really have time to deal with or tolerate Tendou and Semi's stupid bullshit fights.

"Guys, if you don't stop fighting," Ushijima cracked his knuckles, rising from his seat, "I will not hesitate to beat you both up and put you two in the get-along shirt."

Tendou snorted, but Semi stiffened. The red haired male punched playfully at Ushijima's shoulder, rolling his eyes.

"Pfft. - **Tendou, stop** \- Yeah, right! Everyone - **Tendou** \- knows you're - **STOP** \- just a big softie."

Ushijima stared at Tendou for a long time before turning to look over his shoulder at the bus driver.

"Stop the bus. _Immediately_."

The bus came to a screeching halt, and Tendou looked around in worry now, a little intimidated at what was going to happen.

Ushijima reached into his duffle bag and pulled out a very large white T-shirt that read, "Our get-along shirt ♡", and Tendou gagged at the sight. He backed up against the emergency back door of the bus as Ushijima walked towards him.

Tendou began to sweat. "Aha, Wakatoshi, you know I didn't mean that, right? I didn't mean that. Ushi? _Ush_ -"

Ushijima shoved Tendou into the shirt. Tendou screamed in horror as the back door of the bus was opened, and Ushijima gave a grunt as he brought Tendou to the top, tying him to the roof of the bus.

"Ushi! Ushi, I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! You're the biggest, baddest captain out there!"

"Hell yeah, I am. You're staying up there until we get back to the campus."

"Ushijima!" Tendou wailed, but his cries fell on deaf ears as Ushijima climbed back down, closed the emergency door, and settled in his seat with a content sigh.

No one dared to comment or fight anymore.

And a few hours later (with the exception of the Aoba Jousai team, who had to get picked up by Yahaba's mother in the most cramped clown car any of them have ever seen in their lives), all of the teams had managed to get home safely.

Oikawa sighed as he trudged through the wilted flowers in the front of his parent's home. Tip-toeing into the door, he stared through the darkness of the unlit home, stepping carefully through the house.

He set his duffel bag down on the couch, his hands searching wildly for purchase to help him find where to go in his house.

All was well until his stepped on a creaky floorboard.

"Fuck," he said passionately, glaring down at the floorboard. The floorboard seemed to sneer up at him and creaked once again.

"Motherfucker!" Oikawa gasped. "Fine. Creak again. See what I care. You're getting torn up tomorrow," Oikawa hissed down at the board, and lifted his foot off of it, stepping away.

Feeling his stomach rumble in his stomach without making a sound, he realized just how hungry he was- he hadn't had anything to eat since the barbecue, and that was around five or six hours ago. He was starving.

Willing his stomach not to growl, please, don't growl, he inched into the kitchen as quietly as he could. He gave a fist pump when he'd made it into the kitchen without his stomach making a sound, but it seemed that creaky floorboard demons were watching his every move, and he wasn't as lucky as he thought he was.

Just a few steps into the kitchen, he stubbed his toe on the counter island of the kitchen. He gave the most high-pitched scream he'd ever made in his life, and he hiked his leg up, cradling his toe. He could feel himself deflate as he heard his parents rushing down the staircase, and he gave a loud "Fuck!"

"Tooru! Watch your mouth! What are you doing here so late? Where have you been?" Tooru's mother exclaimed, staring down at her son with scrutiny in her eyes.

Tooru shrunk under her gaze. "M-Mom, I told you, I had volleyball-"

"That doesn't explain why you're home so late!" Tooru's father came, wheezing down the staircase and pointing a thick finger at Oikawa.

"Dad, the bus exploded-"

"The bus exploded?!" Oikawa's mother gave a sigh and fell against the table, her head reeling. "Are you okay? Tooru, tell me you're okay!" She wailed.

"Mom! Mom-" he stood up on unstable feet, his toe still throbbing. "Mom, really, I'm fine-"

Oikawa's dad knocked him upside the head and coughed for a few seconds. "Don't lie to your mother! She's sensitive to this kind of news! There's no way the bus could've exploded! Tell us the truth, Tooru!"

"Dad, I _am_ -"

"No, you're _not!"_

Oikawa gave an exasperated groan and ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at it in frustration. _This_ is the exact reason he was being as quiet as he was. He didn't want his parents waking up and interrogating him at three in the morning.

Oikawa's dad leaned forward and gave a sniff.

"You smell like sweat! Have you been with any girls? Unacceptable! I thought we raised you better!"

Oikawa shook his head vigorously. "Dad, no- I was sweating because I didn't want you guys to wake up and I was being careful not to do that until my toe went and betrayed me!"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

" _Dad!"_

Tooru's dad gave a stern gaze, and Oikawa rolled his eyes as he walked by, stomping up to his room. He didn't bother brushing his teeth, or doing his hair for when he woke up the next morning. All the setters were his friends, and if they saw him with a bedhead, they surely wouldn't mind.

He jumped onto his bed and huffed as he sunk into the springy mattress. "This is so dumb," he complained to himself. He looked down at the floor. "This is all your fault, you creaky floorboard demon. You caused this to happen."

"No, _you_ caused this to happen."

It was at this point in time that Oikawa realized he was beginning to hallucinate from how tired he was.

The creaky floorboard had risen from the floor and was staring down at him with unreasonably large cartoon-like eyes.

"Every decision you've ever made in your life has been the wrong one," the board snickered, and Oikawa made a face at it.

"You're wrong."

The board snickered and twirled in the air. "You don't know that. After all, don't I sound like someone you know? Someone who's never lied to you? One of your best friends? I sound like Suga, right?" The voice said warmly, and Oikawa felt his heart tighten.

"Or do I sound like Iwaizumi?" The voice hummed, lower this time. Oikawa bit his lip. "Depends on who you like more."

Finally, after much taunting from the board, Oikawa had gotten fed up with this fucking holographic wooden plank and punched at it angrily.

"Oikawa, stop," the board hummed. Oikawa punched harder, feeling the wood splinter.

"Oikawa, Jesus, Stop! Kyoutani, get his hand away from my nose! Ow- Oikawa! _Shittykawa_ _!_ Shit-face! _Hey!"_

Oikawa opened his eyes.

He looked around himself wildly, trying to come to his senses.

"Where- where am I?" He asked, lifting his head to look upwards. A bright light shone down at him.

"Is it the aliens? Have they come for me?" He said, tears starting to flow freely down his cheeks. "I knew.. I knew this day would come eventu-"

"Yeah, he's awake alright."

Iwaizumi's gruff voice interrupted Oikawa's floaty one, and the bright light went from his face. Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi handed Yahaba back his phone, who turned off the flashlight.

"Hey. Oi. Look at me. Oikawa!"

Oikawa turned his head lazily to face his friend. He could feel some sort of powder under his fingers, and when he glanced down, he realized he was leaned against a street lamp, sitting on dirt. He took some dirt between his fingers and rubbed it gingerly.

"What.. what happened?" Oikawa asked, looking back up at Iwaizumi.

"You fainted after the bus exploded," he explained. "You've been out for about- shit, how long.. four or five hours? Yeah, we're still stuck here, in the 'Motherfucking Gay Fucking Faggot Sahara Desert", as it's been called multiple times by Kyoutani. Haven't seen anyone come by in at least at least three hours. Kyoutani's tried to eat Matsukawa's arm more than once. He nearly got away with it when Matsukawa fell asleep."

"Stop talking about my arm!"

"Sorry!" Iwaizumi called back over his shoulder. "Anyways, we were just discussing about whether or not we should wait here until somebody comes by, or if we should start walking back and use the GPS on Yahaba's phone. And, you know, since you're our captain, we were thinking that you should make the decision."

"Let's walk," Oikawa said immediately, and Iwaizumi was a little stunned by his sudden answer.

"Are.." he looked around the dark field they were in, a shiver wracking his body as the possible horrors of the night flitted through his mind, "Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

Oikawa nodded firmly, placing his hands on his knees as he rose to his feet. "I'm absolutely positive," he replied. "If we travel under the night stars, maybe aliens will see us, send a signal out, and tell people to pick us up!" He exclaimed, and Iwaizumi stared at his friend for a while before sighing, shaking his head.

"Fine. Okay. Guys, you heard him! Let's start.." he huffed, picking up his duffel bag, "..Let's start walking the way the bus was headed. Yahaba, make sure to have your GPS out in case anything goes wrong and we get off track."

Oikawa gave a broad beam to his team as they picked up their stuff. He marched off first, with his team in tow.

Yahaba grumbled something about his feet hurting while Hanamaki and Matsukawa walked behind everyone else, 'probably fingering each other's assholes', as Kyoutani so elegantly put it. Matsukawa and Hanamaki neither confirmed nor denied this.

Meanwhile, Oikawa was walking along with his head held high with a notepad in his hands, writing down God knows what. Iwaizumi's been friends with Oikawa for years, and he still can't decipher the chicken scratch that is Oikawa Tooru's writing.

For a long time, they walked like this, with Oikawa looking up to the night sky for a few seconds before writing a lot of stuff down on his notepad. Iwaizumi could hear Hanamaki and Matsukawa laughing quietly at something in the background, he could hear Kyoutani's stomach growl, and he could definitely hear every 'ping' sound that Yahaba's GPS made every time they traveled a mile.

He's counted at least 12 pings. 12 fucking pings.

They'd gotten out of the dusty area, now. The team was on tar road as of now, looking around eagerly for cars.

"Yo- guys. Guys! Guys, look-" Matsukawa shouted, and everyone turned to see him facing and pointing to 2 bright headlights.

"Holy shit," Kyoutani whispered. "Quick, quick! Jump out in front of it so it doesn't move. Fucking stick a thumb out! Don't let it leave! I'm not walking another minute!" He snapped, running onto the road.

Everyone followed, and shouted, and waved their arms.

The car came to a stop, and the entire team whooped, giving each other high-fives and chest bumps. Oikawa was a little more quiet than the others, though, because he'd wanted to spend more time studying the stars and sky for any sightings of aliens.

"Hey, Trash! Trashykawa! _Hey!"_ Iwaizumi snapped his fingers angrily in front of Oikawa's face, bringing him out of his reverie.

"Huh? What- what? What is it?" Oikawa questioned.

"The driver wants to talk to you." He said, jerking a finger back to the car.

Oikawa looked around Iwaizumi to see the man sitting in the car. He leaned into the window and saw a rather normal looking man with thick glasses looking back at him.

"Yo," the guy said, and Oikawa said hello back. He explained where he needed to go, and the man laughed at the explanation, especially at the bus blowing up.

"Alright, alright, come in. I'll get you to where you need to be."

Oikawa called for his friends, and as they all piled in one by one, Oikawa stuck his head out the window, and thanked the aliens for being so kind.

..And then he fell asleep.

\--

Everyone thanked the man for being so generous when they got out of the car, except for Oikawa, who wanted to keep studying aliens in his dreams.

Oikawa cleared his throat, leaning against the car. "Sorry to pry into your heartwarming family moment, but why the hell did you guys wake me up? What happened?" He asked.

"Oh," Yahaba hummed, showing Oikawa his phone. "The guy drove to your house. We're literally right in front of it right now."

Oikawa looked away from his friends. Oh, yeah. That was his house.

He sighed. "Yeah. That's my house alright, in all of its glory."

"I'll see you guys this Monday after I take the other setters on this road trip, alright? I'll be safe, don't worry."

"We all want you to die. We literally all want you to die. You are garbage." Iwaizumi said in a monotone voice.

"Don't be like that," Oikawa said dreamily, turning to pat Iwaizumi's cheek softly before slapping him hard. "Adieu, dear Iwa-chan! A thousand times goodnight!"

Iwaizumi spluttered in anger and shock as Oikawa rushed into his parent's house, running from his best friend.

Setting down his duffel bag on the couch, he paused. This was familiar to him. He'd been in this exact position before. "A prophecy in my dreams," Oikawa said softly to himself, and he took a step back. He realized that if he had leaned forward just a bit more before he'd taken a step back, the floor would've creaked.

"The aliens are helping me," he said gently, tip-toeing into the kitchen so he could satisfy his hunger. He paused at the entrance to the kitchen, taking one step to the left.

As he walked forward, he didn't stub his toe. A soft and shocked gasp escaped him.

Now he didn't know what could happen. He'd been caught by his parents after he'd stubbed his toe on the counter island of the kitchen, and it worried him that, if he hadn't done that in his dream, something worse would've occurred later on.

Oikawa slowly opened the fridge, not wanting to alert his family from the weird suction sound that the fridge always makes when you're trying to open it in the dead of night. He was absolutely starving, and all he wanted was an apple or something to eat in his room so that he didn't waste away from starvation in his sleep. He looked down at his watch as he bit into the red apple, nearly choking on the bite of the fruit.

2 A.M.

It was 2 in the fucking morning, and Oikawa had to get up at 7 so that he could drive his friends around the area for a road trip. He had to get to sleep soon, or he'd be too tired to even get out of bed. He leaned against the kitchen counter, chewing on his apple. He wondered where he was going to be taking his friends, since he didn't really have a plan for where they were going.

In all honesty, he'd gotten the idea to invite all the setters on a road trip on instinct. He'd just decided to initiate it at the barbecue, since all the setters were there.

He threw away the apple core with a satisfied hum, turning so that he could look outside of the window. His eyes scanned the night sky, resting his chin in his palm. _'God,'_ he thought, laughing at himself quietly, _'it feels like I'm about to have an existential crisis or something.'_

Maybe he was. Spending an entire three days with people from rival schools, with multiple setters that he didn't even know very well didn't seem like the best idea. Maybe that girl from the barbecue was right- maybe he _was_ going to end up butchering some of them in the forest with a hacksaw. God, he was thinking way too into this.

He left the kitchen with a tired sigh, climbing up the stairs quietly. Entering his room, he fell onto his bed, making sure to set his alarm clock to around 6:45. He hoped that that would be enough time for him to get all his stuff ready. After all, he only had to pack a few shirts and shorts, aside with his hair products. That was really all that he needed, and maybe some cash.

"Cha-ching. Cash prizes," he mumbled before falling asleep near instantaneously.

\--

He didn't wake up to his alarm.

Rather yet, he woke up an hour later.

"Shit!" He cursed as he looked over to see the old fashioned bell clock had gone from 7 A.M to around 7:48. He should've been on the road already!

He scrambled out of bed, nearly getting tangled in the bedsheets, but within a few minutes, he'd managed to get some clothes packed and at least 60 bucks in his wallet. He dressed into something more casual before rushing out of the house, not even bothering to eat something.

"Oh, jeez. This is taking way too long," he muttered to himself, hopping in the van he'd rented for the trip. He jammed the key in the ignition, hearing it splutter and sputter and whine until it eventually started, and he gave a sigh.

"Thank god. Okay, you gotta last me at least 'till we get to my campus, alright? I don't want to make a fool of myself anymore than I have." He said, patting the dashboard and brushing the dust off of it.

He adjusted the rear view mirror and turned so that he he could pull out of his parents' driveway.

The van shaked and rumbled as Oikawa drove to his school campus, but that was okay. The only thing he was even remotely worried about was the screw that had loosened itself and fell onto his head while he was on a freeway.

When he pulled up in the parking lot of the school, he was relieved to see everyone he'd invited, looking rather angry. Oikawa took in a shaky breath, a little scared to confront them.

He hopped out of the van.

"Oikawa, what the fuck! You make us wake up at 6 in the fucking morning-" Kageyama immediately shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"Sorry. I'm sorry-!" Oikawa tried to interject.

"And you tell us to get here at 7 _sharp_ , Oikawa, _sharp._ And what do you go and do? You get here an _hour late_ past the time you set! Unbelievable! You're lucky Suga dragged me along or else I wouldn't have came." He fussed, and Oikawa rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh.

"Okay. Okay, I know, I'm late. But I'm here now, so let's forget about that." He said, and Kageyama cursed under his breath before moving to stand back beside Suga.

Semi cleared his throat. "Hey. So, ah.. where the hell is the car you're planning on driving us in? Is it in that van?" He asked, quirking a brow.

Oikawa laughed proudly. "Hah! You wish. Nope. This is the van we're going to be riding in. I call her.. "Old Blue,"" he beamed.

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

"It looks like something a pedophile would drive around!"

And, in truth, it did. It was big, and looked like something a hippie would drive. A hippie pedophile. Should anyone send this car to a hippie car shop, it'd come back with psychedelic colors and "peace out" posters in the back, and possibly two beanbags in either corner.

And god, that didn't sound too bad. All that was missing were the drugs.

Unfortunately enough, it was not a hippie van, and it would never look that way. Instead, the van looked as if it were a destroyed SWAT van who someone riddled with bullet holes and was also painted the most ugliest neon blue you'd ever seen. The paint was chipped in most places, and the leather seats were cut and very uncomfortable.

However, as much as Oikawa would've loved to rented a tour bus with TVs, kitchens, and microwaves all built in for he and his friends, he wasn't a multimillionaire business owner with a white cat named Elizabeth 3rd who only drank water from a crystalline wine glass.

"Well, _sorry_ for not having enough money to buy a tour bus, you guys, jeez. Cut me some slack! Do I look like I'm made of money?" Oikawa huffed. He turned and put a hand on the car door, hoping it didn't rumble loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Anyways, before we go on the trip, does anyone need to go to the bathroom? We'll be driving for a long time, so.. you know. If you have to pee on the road, be prepared to put your dick in a bottle."

Suga gasped, as did Moniwa, covering their first-years' ears. "Oikawa! Watch your language," they said in almost complete unison.

Koganegawa batted away the hands over his ears and Kageyama's shoulders hunched as he sighed.

"Oikawa, I think we're all good to go. This better be a good road trip, or you're not coming back home with us on the last day of the trip," Suga sighed.

Oikawa gave a hum of laughter. "Is that a threat, Kou-chan?" He said with delight in his eyes as he patted the passenger side of the blue van. It shuddered and some dust fell from it.

"Jesus," Kenma whispered gently, yet passionately. Akaashi stared at the van in morbid disgust.

"Yes. It's a threat," he said, patting Kageyama's back with a sigh. "Let's go. Into the van, Tobio!" He huffed, and Oikawa gave a loud squeal as he slid open the door to the back.

"Oh, god. It reeks in here," Kageyama complained as he climbed into the back, coughing. "What is this? It feels like I just stepped into reverse Narnia. Jesus! Something crawled over my arm!" He wailed, and Suga gave a light laugh as he and Oikawa helped the others into the back.

Kenma gagged at the smell of the van, scooting himself into the smallest corner of the van and throwing a blanket over himself so that he could block in any incoming sunlight.

Akaashi was swaying on his feet after a few seconds of staying in the back of the van, with a hand clasped over his mouth and nose. "Ugh," he groaned, sinking to his knees and resting next to Kageyama, who exploded into a brilliant red.

Koganegawa, the weird kid he is, laughed as he climbed into the back of the van. "Hah!" He exclaimed. "You guys, this is nothing. You should smell my room!" He exclaimed, and as Moniwa climbed in, he slapped his hand over Koganegawa's mouth. "Keep quiet, please. I don't wanna empty my stomach out to the sound of your voice," he huffed.

Oikawa closed the door, and Suga gave a noise of confusion. "Huh? Am I not getting in the back with them?" He asked, and Oikawa stared at him for a long time, before sighing and shaking his head.

"Koushi, no. God, why would I even- no! I'd never stick you back there in the heat. You're one of my best friends. You're gonna sit up front with me," he said, and Suga hesitated.

"But.. don't you think Kageyama would be unable to.. well.. talk to the other setters in there well without me to help? He's not very good at mingling," Suga fussed, and Oikawa snorted.

"He'll be fine. Seriously. He has the same kind of interaction level as everyone around him. If anything, if this'll calm you, Akaashi sat next to him. Akaashi! Of all people. He's one of the prettiest men I've ever seen in my life. Fucking ever, Koushi. Did you see how red he got? Kageyama? He'll be okay."

Suga opened his mouth to reply, but he couldn't find his voice. He nodded.

"Shit. Shit, yeah.. you're right. I guess he'll be fine. Come on, let's get on the road, now. I'm excited to see where you're taking us."

Oikawa beamed. "You won't be disappointed," he said as he climbed into the driver seat, with Suga by his side, beaming just as bright.

\--

He was disappointed.

Well, rather, _they_ were disappointed. Everyone. Everyone was disappointed. Even Oikawa.

"I'm getting PTSD!" Oikawa wailed as he let everyone leave the van. "This is exactly what happened last night, oh god!" He shouted, falling to his knees while Suga pat his back sympathetically.

The van, which was definitely not A-tier, had already broken down. Unfortunately enough as well, they had already left the city limits, and it was unlikely someone was gonna come by to help.

Koganegawa was being chased around by a terribly angry Moniwa, shouting at him about god knows what. Oikawa, finally, after wallowing in his own self-pity, got to his feet and showed Suga the keys to the van. Suga made a face.

"Uh," he started, looking at the keys in confusion. The keys had a large, middle section with a lot of buttons, various in their pictures of what they did. Looking over it, Oikawa shoved it into Suga's hand.

"Okay, Koushi, listen to me. These keys have every button our car will ever need on it."

"Is that- Is that a swastika?" Suga questioned, pointing a finger at a small button.

Oikawa shook his head.

"Uh, of course not. Do you think I'm stupid enough that I'd get a van with a key control panel that has a swastika on it? Duh. No," he said indignantly, pouting and popping out his bottom lip. Suga shook his head.

"That definitely looks like a swastika, Tooru."

"Shit, is it?"

Oikawa took the keys from Suga and blew out a heavy breath. "Uh, okay. Just don't press that. Don't press the swastika, no matter what." He said.

Suga nodded slowly. "Right," he mumbled. "Anyways, the van. How are we gonna get it to work again," he sighed.

Oikawa shrugged. "Uh.. how about we press this button? The, uh.. the snake."

"That's not a snake. That's a dildo."

"Exactly."

Oikawa laughed nervously and pressed down on the snake/dildo/whatever the fuck it was button.

The car stayed completely still before the engine rumbled angrily. "That's not an appealing sound," Kenma said from where he was playing his game, and Oikawa shouted something back, but it was quickly overpowered the esrshattering sound of glass breaking that came from the van.

"Jesus Christ!" Semi shouted, backing up from the van even more. The glass of the windows had broken and was now on the ground.

"What the hell was that, Tooru?!" Suga huffed, slapping his friend upside the head. Oikawa whined, rubbing the back of his head. "It was a mistake! I can't even tell what these buttons do, jeez. You can't blame me!" He exclaimed.

Akaashi came up behind Oikawa and pulled the keys from his hands. Oikawa made an undignified squeak as the keys were pried from his fingers, and Akaashi looked down at the control panel for a long time.

Finally, after an uncomfortable silence, he handed back the keys.

"Press the crown."

Oikawa stared at Akaashi for a few seconds before looking down at the panel and pressing the crown.

Silence.

"Oh, nice. A grand job there, 'Kaash'," Koganegawa mocked how Bokuto spoke, and Akaashi, upon hearing that, rolled up his sleeves and began running towards Koganegawa with inhuman speed.

Moniwa had to restrain Akaashi from beating Koganegawa up, because he knew if Akaashi had made his way to Koganegawa with the fire he saw in his eyes, Koganegawa would not be alive.

"Maybe you should press it again," Semi suggested after a while.

"Er, well.. you got it, then," Oikawa mumbled before pressing it again.

The van gave a rumble before the engine revved violently, the sunroof opening and closing vigorously until it flew off and ejected.

Everyone gawked at it, until finally, Koganegawa gave a whoop of joy.

"Wahoo! Yeah! You did it, Akaashi. Look at you go," he laughed, hugging an arm around the other's waist, who was desperately trying to pry himself out of Koganegawa's grasp.

"It was only a guess," he wheezed, voice cracking at the end, until the blond let him go.

"Well, now that the van's all good to go, get in!" Oikawa huffed, shoving his friends in. "The sunroof.. that, admittedly, I didn't know this van had, should let some of that rancid air out. Plus, all the windows are shattered, so.. that should help too. I'll put on some music too, so it isn't as awkward! Is that a deal?" He explained excitedly, hoping for an answer.

Akaashi and Semi nodded. "Sure," Semi said. "That's fine with me. It'd be nice to have something to listen to while I'm sitting in the back of a pedophile's van. Maybe I can scream for help, too. Help! Help! Someone help me!"

Moniwa laughed at that and climbed into the van, shutting the large door after he was sure everyone else was in.

As Oikawa and Sugawara got back into the car, Kageyama was stomping around in the back about something stupid, screaming that something had leaked or crawled over his arm again.

The two didn't bother looking back behind in the bed of the van to see what the hell he was freaking out about. Oikawa pulled his phone out, searching around for an aux cord that he could plug into the jack of his phone.

"Hey, Tooru. Here," Suga said, digging in his pocket to give Oikawa a cord.

Oikawa snorted. "You just have an aux cord in your pocket at all times?"

"You never know when it'll come in handy. Just put some music on, Jesus! I'm tired of hearing Koganegawa slam a fist against the side of the van in order to make a beat. It's awful."

"I heard that!" Koganegawa shouted, and then slammed his fist against the side of the van again.

Part of the roof peeled off of the van because of how hard it shook.

"...Oh," Koganegawa whispered. He took his hand off of the side of the van. Kenma hummed and scooted over into the patch of sunlight that shone down from the missing patch of the van, laying and closing his eyes. Semi gasped. "We have a cat in the car."

Oikawa, finally, after fiddling with the aux cord and trying to figure out how to plug it in, got it to work.

"Alright, you guys better get ready to listen to the best song of your _life,"_ he said proudly, pressing the play button with a grin.

_Hump me,_  
_Fuck_ _me,_  
_Daddy better make me choke_

"Fuck! That's not what I meant to play!" Oikawa shouted, nearly swerving off of the road in a frantic attempt to change the song.

_Hump me_

"Suga! Change it!"

_Fuck_ _me_

Cackles erupted from the back of the van as the two men in front scrambled for the phone.

_My tunnel loves to deep throat_

Finally, Suga managed to pause the song, with their hair and clothes looking as frazzled and ruffled as ever due to trying to pause the stupid fucking song that half of the people in the van didn't know why Oikawa downloaded.

"Hey, go to the next song, Suga! That was funny," Kageyama said, the grin clear in his voice.

Suga hesitated, his finger hovering over the 'next song' arrow. He pressed it slowly, and the worst song that could ever come on, came on.

_Some-_

"No!" Everyone shouted in unison, but it was too late.

_BODY ONCE TOLD ME_

What's even worse is the fact that Oikawa, for some reason, had downloaded the _earrape_ version of Smash Mouth's hit single _All Star._

It was as if metal was being ground and smashed in all of their ears, and Suga shouted something at Oikawa, but god, he couldn't even hear it. Eventually, after some time, there was a part of the song that got quiet for about three seconds, and Oikawa took advantage by pulling the cord out of the phone's headphone jack.

Everyone was quiet.

"Maybe Sugawara should play his music," Kenma suggested. There was a very quiet murmur of agreement being shared around in the back of the bus.

Suga took his phone out and plugged the aux cord into the headphone jack with an awkward 'heh' of laughter. Scrolling through his album of music wasn't a problem, however, but finding a song was. Suga didn't want to pick something bad on accident.

Finally, he settled on a song he was sure everyone could enjoy, including him.

The Blood Arm - Suspicious Character.

_I like all the girls_  
_and all the girls like me_  
_I like all the girls_  
_and all the girls like me_  
_Everybody come on!_

Oikawa gave a sniff of laughter. "Was this song made in memory of me?"

Kenma and Moniwa snorted from the back. "Oikawa, you're gay." Moniwa stated. Kenma nodded. "Like, super gay."

Oikawa rolled his eyes, turning back in his seat as Suga held the wheel so the car didn't go barreling off into a ditch.

"Uh, no. Bzzt! Wrong answer!" He exclaimed. "False claim. False. I'm not gay," he said matter-of-factly.

Koganegawa made a face. "But one time you said 'I'm not gay, but 20 bucks is 20 bucks.'" He said, cocking his head to the side confusedly.

Kageyama and Akaashi nodded to that. "Are you sure you're not? I mean, you do spend lots more time with boys than girls," Kageyama said. "Yeah. Don't you think that'd look a little suspicious?"

"FALSE CLAIM!" Oikawa shouted at the six boys in the back before turning back around in his seat and hunching over. Suga laughed and took his hand off of the wheel.

' _This is gonna be a long trip if they keep saying that,'_ Oikawa grumbled in his head.

\--

"So," Kenma sighed from the back, looking into the front section of the car with a sigh as he stretched in the sunlight that caked onto him through the hole, "Where are you actually taking us, Oikawa? You basically just shoved us in an old van and told us that you're taking us somewhere."

"The very definition of kidnapping," Koganegawa managed to interject before Moniwa slapped a hand over his face.

Oikawa had a sly gleam in his eye when he adjusted the rear-view mirror to look at Kenma in the eye.

"You'll see," he grinned, and Kenma scowled. "Fine," he muttered, turning onto his back and resting the backpack he had brought along on his belly.

Kenma reached in with a gentle hum.

And as he pulled his hand out, the sweet, nacho-y scent of a Dorito came with it.

"Someone has Doritos," Semi said immediately, which was insane, since he was out like a rock just minutes prior to the uprising of the chip.

"Yeah. That's me," Kenma said, shoving a Dorito in his mouth with a crunch.

"Dude, fucking share some with me, damn." Semi said, reaching a hand out. "I'm starving."

Kenma threw the empty bag of Doritos at Semi.

"What the fuck? You're telling me you only had one Dorito in there?" He snapped, shaking the bag vigorously before throwing it back at Kenma.

"Don't throw my trash at me!" Kenma exclaimed, his hands batting at the floating Dorito bag before it got sucked out by a window.

Silence.

"Oikawa, we're all hungry," Akaashi said, kneeling up so that he could rest both arms on the two front seats. "Can we get something to eat?" He asked, and it was as if the plea had to be even more persuasive, because his stomach added a loud growl at the end of his sentence.

Oikawa turned to look back at the pleading faces of the other team setters and sighed.

"Okay! Okay, fine. I didn't have anything for breakfast today either, so I guess it'll be a good idea to get a good brunch for all of us. Denny's?" He prompted.

Moniwa gagged. "No thanks," he muttered. Kageyama gasped. "How dare you insult Denny's!"

"Guys, guys! No need to fight!" Koganegawa shouted, and everything paused before he quietly said, "McDonald's."

There was a giant uproar in the van of "No!'s" and "Are you fucking stupid?'s", with Koganegawa having to avoid many hands to his face and feet to his crotch.

"Okay, enough! Shut up! I will get into the driver seat myself and turn this damn van around and we won't get any food at all!" Suga snapped, turning in his seat and glaring every boy down until they all averted their eyes and hunched over.

"Yeah? Everyone's done fighting now? Okay. Denny's and McDonald's are out of the ruling, so, ah.." he leaned close to Oikawa and murmured in a low voice, "Krispy Kreme?"

Oikawa pondered it for a second before nodding.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Yeah, I like Krispy Kreme."

Suga leaned back in his seat with a satisfied sigh. "We're going to Krispy Kreme." He hummed. His face turned to look at every boy in the back.

"Is that a _problem_ with anyone?" He seethed.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Good! Oikawa, make sure to go off this next exit. It says that there's a Krispy Kreme in this town over here," Suga said.

\--

The town seemed pretty desolate and, frankly, just not really inhabited at all. The familiar scent of a bakery filled the van, however, and that's when the boys knew they were near one. With a sigh, they followed the bright light of a Krispy Kreme sign, and soon enough they found themselves parked in the lot of a donut shop.

"Alright, is there anyone not coming in with us, or what?" Oikawa said, shoving the stick shift into P. Kenma sighed and put his PSP down. "I haven't participated much in this trip. I don't think it'd hurt if I came in to get a cinnamon twist with you," he said.

Oikawa beamed. "That's nice. Anyway, is Kenma the only one? I don't know what all of you like," he whined. "If I get a donut you don't like, then that's your fault~."

No one answered.

"God, you guys all must be half asleep or something. I'm gonna get a chocolate sprinkled donut and you can all get.. well, glazed or something."

Oikawa huffed and led Kenma out of the car, barely managing to suppress an endearing "aw" when Kenma grasped onto the fabric of his jacket, almost as if he were a toddler, shy about being in public.

They got the donuts quickly, not wanting to waste any time. Oikawa got the biggest donut, and sighed lovingly at it.

After getting into the car, he handed back the box of donuts and began to drive. It was silent, save for the sound of someone often opening a bottle of water to sip on as they ate.

And the Oikawa hit a pothole.

"Oikawa, the fuck!" Semi coughed on his donut. "The box just flew everywhere!"

Oikawa ignored it, and Suga sighed.

"Oh god, I'm starving. I didn't get to have a donut. Are there still two in the box?" Suga asked, and Oikawa's stomach growled to punctuate the question.

"No, but there are two on the wall of the van." Moniwa said, and a weird peeling sound came from the back of the van, with Moniwa holding out two dirt and dust and even ash covered donuts between Suga and Oikawa.

"Um," Oikawa started before sighing. He took a donut from Moniwa's hand and, brushing away some stuff left on it, took a bite. He sighed, chewing for a while, before laughing quietly.

"Fuck, that's good." And then he eased into the driver's seat, his eyes calm and a small, content smile on his lips.

Suga took his as well, and leaned back in his seat to the point where it was comfortable to rest easy.

 _Yeah,_ he thought to himself, _this is gonna be a fun road trip._

\--

Everyone except for Oikawa had fallen asleep. He didn't, of course, because if he fell asleep, the car would crash and everyone inside would die.

He decided to pull over for a second to put on the song that he wanted to listen to. He looked down at Suga's phone for a few seconds before pulling up Youtube and typing in one of his absolute all-time favorite songs:

_David Bowie - Space Oddity._

Oikawa made sure to turn it down a little so that he didn't blast out his eardrums. He started the song and pulled out onto the road.

First, the perfect, most sensual guitar Oikawa had ever heard in his 17 years of life came in quietly and grew to a godly volume, just loud enough for him to hear in the most gorgeous way.

Then came David Bowie's voice.

Oikawa was pretty sure he had an orgasm when he first heard this song, and he'd never stopped having said orgasm when he first heard it at 13.

_This is ground control to Major Tom_

Oikawa stayed silent for about .2 seconds before he sobbed and banged his head on the horn, causing a honk as loud as a train's horn to sound in everyone's ear. The car swerved as Oikawa wasn't looking at the road, and Suga woke up with a start. He sat up quickly to see Oikawa flooding the car with his tears.

"Jesus! Someone call the Coast Guard!" He cried, trying to grab the wheel, but Oikawa batted his arm away. The swerve caused a pillow (brought by Koganegawa) to hit Semi in the face. Semi woke up and swatted at the pillow just as the car skidded from Oikawa crying. Semi gave a cry as the car swerved again, lunging him to the side and resulting in him hitting his head on Koganegawa's thick fucking skull. Semi fainted with a groan.

Koganegawa jumped with a scream as he was awoken from the hit just as the van hit a dip. The dip caused Koganegawa to jump up high and hit his head on the frame of the van, effectively knocking him out and falling onto Moniwa before he could squawk anymore than he'd done before.

Moniwa woke up with a gag as Koganegawa's heavy-weighted head fell on his stomach, and he projectile vomited over onto Kageyama. Kageyama gave the most high-pitched scream anyone had ever heard in their life, and whirled around to slap Moniwa for coating him in a half eaten donut and stomach acid mixture, but instead of hitting Moniwa, he slapped Akaashi instead.

Akaashi's eyes flew open, death apparent in them, and it was like the physical return of Satan was occurring within his body. He raised his hand to slap and destroy Kageyama physically and mentally for hitting him, but as the hand came down, the car swerved again, causing Akaashi's hand to hit Kenma instead.

Kenma yowled and bristled at the touch and woke up with narrowed and frantic eyes. He scrambled to his feet, and like a cat chasing a laser dot, he bounced around the van wildly until he barreled into the front of the van, his legs and arms flailing as he bounced around, and one of said flying limbs hit Oikawa in the head and knocked him right out.

A gasp sounded from the back. "SUGAWARA-SAN! SUGAWARA-SAN! THE TRUCK! Get the van out of the way!" Akaashi shouted, who's voice earlier was muddled with the heaviness of sleep and now a hurried shock and horror filled his voice, and sure enough, the van was veering into the path of a semi-truck, with a man honking feverently at them. It was silent as everyone turned to look at the front windshield before everyone started screaming at Suga to "Hurry up, oh my God, we're all going to die."

What's funny was, David Bowie's song was still playing throughout this disaster.

Suga tried to lean over Oikawa's body to turn the wheel, but the car hit a bump and Oikawa's limp body jumped and jostled in his seat before falling over and knocking his head right in Suga's dick. Suga choked and shot one hand down to cradle his hurt crotch before his knee shifted on the PRNDL. The van gave a horrible screech as the gear shift alternated between all its options. Suga managed to hobble his screaming fatal loins over a fainted Oikawa, turning the wheel as far as he could and slamming his foot down on the brakes of the van.

The van squealed its protest as its wheels shuddered to a stop, the truck's horn as it drove past them a clear sound that reminded them all of the danger that they had just escaped.

Silence ensued.

 _"_ _Fuck_ _,"_ Semi exhaled, and everyone did the same, their breaths heavy and mixing with each others.

Suga was sweating and shaking as he pulled over to the side of the road. Panting, he rolled down the window, stuck his head out, and proceeded to violently retch every molecule of that ash-covered donut he'd eaten just an hour before.

"Oh, fuck-" Kageyama gagged at the sight of his upperclassman puking all over the side of the van, and he pulled open the door to the van and vomited himself. He realized with a start that Moniwa's vomit was still on his shirt, so he took it off with a low groan, wincing at the stench. He glanced around to see if anyone was watching before tossing it into the woods by the side of the road.

Koganegawa gawked at him as he returned to his seat, and Kageyama tried not to notice that he was looking, but the heat holes that were boring into the side of his body really made it hard to ignore his stare.

Anyways, Kageyama shuffled through his bag of clothes before stiffening. Kenma looked over to him and cocked his head. "What is it?" He asked.

Kageyama turned his head, his signature Scare Smile™ in effect. Kenma made a face, leaning back.

"I didn't bring a spare shirt," Kageyama said airily. "I have no other clothes except shorts."

Koganegawa and Semi snorted before laughing at Kageyama, who kicked his feet at the two in anger before they gave a resigned 'ouch' and stopped laughing.

"Okay, jeez. Uh, let's see.. I don't think any of us have your size shirt, Kageyama.." Akaashi hummed. Kageyama groaned and buried his head in his hands. "This is a disaster.." he huffed, and it was at that moment that Oikawa stirred on the floor of the van.

It was also when Suga decided that he was done vomiting and was ready to start driving again.

The car gave a rumble as it started, its purr cracked and broken from the physical damage its tires had endured, especially with all its windows blown out and two plates from the roof torn off.

Oikawa didn't move for another five minutes after Suga started the car, but when he did, everyone groaned. Oikawa sat up shakily and looked around in worry. "What.. happened..?" He groaned, rubbing his head in pain. "Why am I on the floor and not driving.. Oh God! Is everyone dead?" He shouted, rubbing at his eyes and looking around wildly.

"Oikawa, no-" Akaashi started, but was soon interrupted.

"YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" Oikawa sobbed, grasping onto the thing nearest to him (which were Kenma's legs) and blubbering about how he was going to be put in jail for involuntary vehicular manslaughter.

"Okay, look- Koganegawa- **I'M** **GOING TO JAIL!** \- Slap him Koganegawa, Christ, knock some sense into him!" Semi shouted.

Koganegawa inched forward and lightly dragged the palm of his hand over Oikawa's cheek. Oikawa just stared at him for a few seconds before bawling once more, even louder this time.

"What the fuck was that? Koganegawa, you pussy. Let me do it, ugh." Semi huffed as Kenma kicked his legs furiously, trying to pry Oikawa off of him. "Hurry up, Semi!" The two-toned male cried as Oikawa started to crawl up his small frame.

Semi crawled forward until he was situated in front of Oikawa, who had a giant, evergrowing bubble of snot coming from one of his nostrils. Semi stared at Oikawa.

And so came the slap heard 'round the world.

The slap from Semi was actually _so loud_ it managed to drown out the sound of the engine for around 10 seconds before Koganegawa placed a hand on Semi's shoulder.

"Damn, I think you killed him," Koganegawa said quietly. Semi stared at Oikawa, who's chin was flush with the ground now.

"Shit, maybe I did." Semi replied.

It was quiet. Suga spared a glance back to the bed of the van.

And then Oikawa started crying again.

"For Christ's sake!" Moniwa shouted, throwing his hands up in the air with exasperation. "This- this is unbelievable. He won't shut up!"

Akaashi sighed and placed a comforting hand on Moniwa's shoulder.

"Let's throw him out." Akaashi stated simply.

"..What?" Moniwa said as he turned to look at Akaashi over his shoulder.

"You heard me. Let's throw him out of the van."

Everyone stared down at Oikawa, who's body was heaving, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"Fuck it. Let's toss this bitch out," Semi huffed, wrapping his arms around Oikawa's legs and heaving him up. Kageyama sighed, shook his head, and picked up Oikawa from one of his arms. Akaashi gave a low hum of laughter and took one of Oikawa's arms as well.

Kenma crawled under and pushed himself up under Oikawa's body while Koganegawa slid open the door to the van, wind whipping at their hair and clothes as Suga drove.

"Guys, hey, I don't think-" Moniwa started, but was thoroughly interrupted by the others counting.

 **"3!"** They all shouted, broad grins forming on their face. Suga, who hadn't heard the boys conspiring until the wind had invaded the back of the van, gasped and turned around, his feet fumbling for control to touch the brakes.

"Hey! _Hey!_ Don't throw Oikawa- DON'T THROW HIM OUT-" Suga shouted from over his shoulder, but the boys only swung Oikawa more.

 **"2!"** They cried, loosening their fingers.

Suga finally managed to get his feet to work out of shock, and he slammed his foot down on the brake, hearing the yelps of all the boys falling from the sudden stop of motion.

Moniwa peeled himself off of the floor and closed the van door. Suga got out of his seat and immediately began to scold literally everyone who was in the car, save for Moniwa and Oikawa.

"Are you actually idiots? Are you all actually idiots? You take the person who is treating us away from the team to a road trip and you nearly throw him out the damn car?"

"Suga-" Kenma interrupted.

"SHUT! UP!" Suga snapped at Kenma, before whirling around and jerking an accusatory finger in Akaashi's chest. "You. You're at fault for this. And here I thought you were the most civil out of all of us! How do you even sleep at night?"

Akaashi gave a dangerous grin. "Like a baby."

Oikawa stirred, his tears stopped. He stood next to Suga, feet unsteady. Suga moved him into the passenger seat.

"As I was saying," he started, voice stern and motherly, "He was crying because he thought he'd killed us all. And what were you all about to do? Fucking throw him out of a moving car!" He shouted, eyes blazing. The boys looked away, fiddling their thumbs.

"Unbelievable. Unbelievable! You should all be ashamed. You're lucky I'm not turning this van right around, since that's Oikawa's decision. Disgusting," he muttered to himself before stepping back into the driver seat and making himself comfortable.

Koganegawa necked Akaashi. "Nice one! You got us all in trouble." He groaned, fisting his fingers in his hair. Kageyama huffed and sat on a crate, looking down at the boys who lay in the ray of sunlight that the small ripped off patch the van gave way to.

"This road trip is so fucked," Moniwa sighed, and Koganegawa gasped. "Language!"

It was quiet.

"But yeah, it's totally fucked."

\--

It was a while before Oikawa finally came back to his senses.

However, during the time he was still conked out and sleeping, Suga calmed down and was now relaxed in his seat, one arm out the window, and leaning back comfortably, Akaashi had now unofficially became the scapegoat for the boys' antics, and Kenma was actually starting to get involved in talks between the others.

And then Oikawa woke up.

It was only a little sigh and shift at first, and Suga spared a glance over to him. He was glad that he was finally waking up, since he didn't want to drive anymore, but he wasn't sure that with the current circumstances, Oikawa would be fit to drive.

A few minutes later, Oikawa stirred again, and finally, his eyes opened, looking around the van. He gave a gentle gasp as he accounted for everyone he'd brought on the trip. _No one had died._

"Oh, Tooru. You're up," Suga tested, afraid he might cause an uproar if he started talking to Oikawa. Oikawa looked at him with a newfound energy in his eyes.

"Hey, Suga-chan," He hummed brightfully, a sweet smile on his lips.

Everyone in the car took a heavy sigh. Thank God- Oikawa was back to normal.

Oikawa turned around to look at the boys in the back of the van. He made a face as he saw Kageyama half naked. Oikawa nudged Suga, his brows knitted together in confusion. "Why is Kage-chan.. not wearing a shirt?"

"Don't call me Kage-chan!" Kageyama called from the back, voice filled thick with annoyance.

"Sorry, _Kage-chan,_ " Oikawa said with a snide voice, his shit-eating grin bright as day.

"You bastard-" Kageyama started, but Kenma held him back, shaking his head at him. "Don't," he mouthed. Kageyama sighed and sat back down.

Suga cleared his throat, glaring at Kageyama from the rear-view mirror. "So, uh.. Moniwa kind of threw up on him, and he had to throw out his shirt. Funnily enough, he didn't have another shirt packed." Suga chuckled warmly.

"A lot more happened than that, but I'll spare you the details. All that matters is that you're awake and back to normal." Suga hummed and smiled at Oikawa, who had two patches of dark red appear on his cheeks at the fact that Suga seemed to.. care.

Oikawa nodded, looking away. "Yeah. Well, anyways, while I was somewhat acting delirious, I had this question in my head that I just could _not_ find an answer to. Do you guys think you could answer it for me?" He asked.

Koganegawa shrugged. "Shoot."

Oikawa gave a content hum. "Okay then. Here's the question," he began. "Do you think aliens-"

"Here we go," Moniwa sighed.

"Shut up," Oikawa said before continuing, "Do you think aliens are capitalists or communists?"

There was silence.

"Hold on.. what?" Semi said in confusion. His brows were furrowed.

"You heard me," Oikawa said, unbuckling himself from the passenger seat to crawl into the back with the others. "Do you think aliens are capitalists or communists?"

Koganegawa immediately seized the opportunity and hopped into the front, next to Suga. He gave Suga a broad grin, and the driver had to admit- Koganegawa acted a lot like Hinata. Suga returned the smile, and Koganegawa smiled even brighter, bouncing in his seat, eyes pressed firmly against the glass, scanning every bush and tree with curious gazes.

Kenma was the first to try and test an answer. "Well, due to the fact that the universe is so infinite that another us might exist, I'd say that aliens might have already perfected a hive-ist economy, like, how a bee hive would work. I don't think they'd be either," he concluded, and everyone nodded their heads and made small remarks on his statement. Oikawa's eyes shone- he was taking real interest in the answers.

Kageyama shook his head. "No, no- they would be communist. Of course, I'm positive that there are infinitely many types of aliens that could have different types of economies, but ones that would try to invade Earth definitely would not have a basic concept of how to properly run their own government. Why Earth? Why take over one of the least developed planets in the universe?"

Moniwa nodded. "I agree with Kageyama."

"Well, I for one," Akaashi interjected as he shifted on his legs, "Agree with Kenma. He was right about them not being either capitalists or communists, because if aliens are so advanced that they might be millions of lightyears away yet are still managing to try to and communicate with us, they most definitely can see how our governments are doing, especially in Russia. The aliens, they'd- they'd laugh their free market model ass in Russia's face and show them that they're better than Russia could ever be. In fact, instead of hive-ist, it might be like a monarchy, you know- everything benefits one and only one. And- and how would we react to aliens if we found out they were Marxists? What would we do? They probably have perfected the system by now, I'd say. Any alien civilization that could travel all this way would have to utilize some type of a resource based economy."

Akaashi cleared his throat, nodding. "And that is why I believe that what Kenma said was right."

Everyone gawked at Akaashi, who was the only one paying attention to the road. Akaashi shouted at Suga to 'pay attention to the road instead of his explanation,' but by then it was far too late- the car was already heading straight into a tree.

Suga, who had been paying more attention to Akaashi's detailed explanation than the road, suddenly became hyper-aware of what he was about to drive into. Koganegawa shielded himself and cried out as he saw the tree, and Suga gave a horrified scream, but he couldn't swerve the van far enough to miss the tree.

The edge of the van clipped the trunk of a large oak, causing the wheels to spin out of control as everyone in the car screamed and shouted, trying to hold onto something so that they didn't fly out one of the windows that had broken at the beginning of the trip. The wheels skidded on the ground, and there was a pregnant silence as the van spun out.

And then, finally, the van came to a stop.

On its side.

Suga crawled out from the top, well, side of the van, the others following suit. Immediately, Suga and Oikawa paraded around, checking if anyone had any major injuries, but fortunately enough, there were only a few cuts and scrapes from glass and pokey metal.

"What the fuck is even happening anymore, man." Moniwa sighed, running a hand through his hair and shaking his head. It was silent for a few seconds before Kageyama gave a scream of 'Oh god, it's getting away!"

Everyone swiveled their heads to see Kageyama chasing after the front right tire of the van, which was rolling down the road at a high speed. Kenma sighed and put his phone in his pocket before chasing after Kageyama.

"Kageyama! Kageyama-san!" Kenma called after the other, but before he could even see what was happening, he had tripped over a branch.

Everything happened in slow-motion; he could see Kageyama turning around to watch him fall forward on himself and scorpion, and he could see the bleak tar of the road coming right into his face.

Kenma flopped forward, taking 3 extra awkward steps, his feet skidding out beneath him as he slammed against the road. A sickening crack resounded in his head, and he felt Kageyama lifting him up with a gasp.

"Oh my god," Kageyama gasped as he picked Kenma up and set him on his feet. "You.. your nose, Kenma. Your nose."

Kenma brought a hand up to run under his nose, and when he pulled it away to look at it, a large, runny streak of red covered the back of his hand.

"Oh," Kenma breathed.

Kageyama was freaking out. "Oh- Oh my god, I am so sorry. You tripped chasing after me. I am so sorry," He said, his words and apologies flowing out freely past his lips like water. Kenma waved a hand dismissively, and Kageyama cocked his head.

"What? Are you saying it's okay?"

Kenma nodded. "Yes, Kageyama, Jesus Christ. Let's get back to the van before someone thinks anything happened," he said, putting his earbuds back in and strolling to the blue dot in the distance that was Oikawa's shitty road trip van. Kageyama stayed still in shock before running after the upperclassman and keeping in stride with him.

When they got back, Suga, at the sight of blood running from Kenma's nose, immediately rushed to Kenma's side and searched his jacket pockets for a tissue before handing to Kenma, who sighed and put it in his nose.

Oikawa looked down. He slid down the side of the van, fisting his fingers in his hair and letting out the most frustrated cry he'd ever made in his life.

The boys stared at him, unsure of what to do. Suga took a step forward, his movements hesitant and uneasy. "Oikawa," he tested. "Is everything okay?"

He sat down next to him, their knees touching, and soon everyone was leaning against the hull of the van, listening to Suga comfort Oikawa as he vented every frustration about the trip to his friend.

Koganegawa sighed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small, white cylinder.

"Kogane- Koganegawa!" Semi said in a hushed whisper. "Is that what I think it is?"

Koganegawa, who took out a lighter and held it against one end of the cylinder until it lit, took a deep drag and puffed it out into Semi's face.

"Yeah," Koganegawa whispered with a slow, heavy sigh. Immediately, Kageyama scooted over to him and held out a hand. Koganegawa looked at him with surprise before handing it to him.

"Ah, yo, Suga and Oikawa?" Koganegawa called from where he was sitting to the two boys who sat together. Suga looked over at him with curiosity. "Yes?" He answered.

"The.. others," he said, pausing to look around if the others were up for his smoking session, and they all nodded (even Kenma, who was just playing his game), and Koganegawa smiled broadly, "and I are gonna go into the woods to go to the bathroom. Gotta piss real bad," he said, and the others nodded.

"We'll.. we'll be right back." He said, and rushed off into the woods by the car. The others followed suit, jostling each other and laughing.

Meanwhile, Oikawa was blubbering on about how everything was ruined and how no one had really wanted to go on the road trip and that everyone only went because they were taking pity on him. Sugawara cooed to him, telling him that wasn't true and that they really had went along because they wanted a few days away from the team.

Oikawa looked up at Suga with bright, amber eyes. Suga squeaked at the gaze. Oikawa drew in a breath and fisted his hands in Suga's jacket, who yelped.

"Do you.. do you really mean that?" Oikawa asked gently. Suga laughed and pried Oikawa's fists from his clothes, nodding.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't lie to you, Tooru," he said, leaning his head down to place a soft, friendly kiss to Oikawa's head. Oikawa hummed, leaning into the touch.

"Thanks, mom."

Oikawa froze, as did Suga.

"Ah! Oh- Suga- I'm sorry. I didn't mean that! Sorry! Sorry!" Oikawa said, flustered, face red as he pushed himself from Suga, who doubled over laughing while Oikawa groaned in embarrassment.

"Oh, Oikawa. It's okay. Hinata calls me that all the time on accident, and sometimes the team does too, so I'm pretty used to it by now. Besides, it's cute when you do it," he said with a light laugh, ruffling Oikawa's hair and sighing while the other pouted.

"Anyways now. We should definitely try and see if we can fix-"

A car door slammed behind him, causing Suga to jump with surprise, and Oikawa to look up from where he was sitting.

A young, young man with blond hair that parted to his left was running towards them. He had a light blue open polo on, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, freckles dotting every inch of his face.

He stepped up to Suga and Oikawa with concern in his eyes. Placing his hands on his hips, he rolled on his heels, his head cocked to his side.

"Well, this is a disaster," he said with a laugh.

The young man placed his other hand in front of Oikawa, who picked himself up off of the ground and shook the other's hand with a polite smile.

"Anyways," he hummed as he took his hands from the others, "there's a small town just a ways away from here- if you guys want to hop in my car, I'll take you there, maybe we could find you two a mechanic to get this thing right-side up?"

Suga gave a relieved sigh and nodded. "Oh, thank god. You're our savior," he huffed thankfully. The guy smiled brightly. "Oh, it's no problem-"

Suddenly, to Suga's left, he heard rushing footsteps, and the most horrifying war cry ever. Kageyama was running towards the three with a large stick in hand, eyes closed, seemingly charging about aimlessly until he started to veer into the man's direction.

The guy screamed too, hiking his legs up and holding his arms up above his head, fearful that this unknown man was going to turn him into blond brain soup. Suga gave a cry and ran in front of Kageyama to stop him, but before Suga could even stop him, Kageyama tripped over a pothole in the road, slammed his head against the stick, and began snoring as soon as he hit the ground.

Everyone stared at him. The guy slowly got back into a standing position. "Uh.. who's that?" He asked, and Suga sighed, shaking his head.

"I am so, so sorry. You see, we have about four or five other people here- we're on a road trip, actually. They went into the woods to go to the bathroom, and I kind of forgot to mention them until now.." he said bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he nudged Kageyama with the toe of his sneaker.

"Come on. Tobio, up now.

Kageyama lifted his head slowly. "Oh.. Mom, please.. The branches are shaking- you.. you're so shaky," Kageyama groaned, curling up into a ball on the road. "The ghosts are coming for me. The sun is here," he muttered to himself. Oikawa sighed and shook his head.

"Yes. Please. We need a ride to the closest town. Actually.. Take me only, okay?"

"Tooru!" Suga exclaimed scoldingly.

"Listen, we need to get this van upright, or we're gonna be stuck here all night, and I won't get to show my friends the fireworks."

The young man gawked. "You're going to the firework show? For the Fourth of July weekend?" He laughed. "Good luck trying to find a parking space for something that big and so late into the weekend. But, hey, I guess I'll take you to see the mechanic. Follow me," he said, going into his car, with Oikawa following suit. Suga tried to come along by (wishing he had tried) hitching a ride on the spoiler of the guy's car, but it didn't make any change.

Suga glared at the back of the younger man's car as it drove off with Oikawa. Now, he was stuck with five boys who were acting as if they were on drugs.

Which they were.

\--

"I can't believe I'm about to fuckin' smoke a blunt. With you, of all people," Semi huffed as he sat against the trunk of a chopped tree. Koganegawa had paired people up so that he didn't just have to pass the same blunt around a circle. He'd paired up Kenma and Akaashi together, and Moniwa and Kageyama together. And of course, he'd paired up he and Semi together.

Not that he liked Semi. He despised Semi. He hated his handsome face. His pretty eyes. His rock-hard chest. His rippling abs. The tightest ass. His sculpted calves. His bulging quads. His _perfect_ bod.

"Fuck," Koganegawa coughed, looking away from the Shiratorizawa setter. Semi made a face as Koganegawa hacked his lungs out before giving a taunting smile. "What? Can't handle your smoke? And here I thought you were the most tolerant one here," He teased Koganegawa, who only stared at Semi with wide eyes. Semi snorted and backed up from the other.

"Well? Roll it up. I don't want to be gone too long, you know. Suga and Pretty Boy'll come lookin' for us if we aren't back soon," Semi huffed and rested his chin in the palm of his head.

"Alright, alright! You sound like my fuckin' mom- _nag_ , nag, _nag_. Fucking annoying." Koganegawa muttered as he pulled a small paper and a little grass filled ziploc bag from his pocket.

"Now," Koganegawa started, moving to Semi's side and placing the paper and weed on the stump so that he could roll evenly as Semi watched intently, "You aren't gonna feel much on the first hit. It only takes a few drags for a newbie like you to get to Stage 1, just a little floaty and relaxed feeling. So, instead of complaining about how it doesn't affect you for the first few minutes, just please be quiet until you feel something, okay?"

Semi grunted. "Fine, alright." He huffed, and a few minutes into Koganegawa making the two blunts, Semi gathered up the courage to ask him how he learned to do this kind of thing.

Koganegawa sighed, setting one aside for Semi, who poked at it excitedly. He began to explain while making the second one.

"Well, my older brother kind of showed me. Blond hair, you know. Well, you probably don't know him. Never met him, I think. Here's a picture of him," he said, pulling out his wallet (which was absolutely stuffed full of dollars) and shoved it in front of Semi.

Koganegawa's brother was way shorter than him. He had messy blond hair and dark blue eyes. He had a black jacket (blazer? that's what semi thought it was), and a white t-shirt underneath. He looked like a troublemaker, just like his younger brother. Koganegawa sighed endearingly. "I miss him lots."

"What is he, a fucking midget?" Semi asked bluntly, and Koganegawa choked at the straightforward insult. He hit Semi in the shoulder with a frown. "What the fuck! Don't talk about my brother that way."

Semi laughed. "What? Did I huwt his feewings?" He said in a baby-tone.

Koganegawa glanced around worriedly. "Semi, no- Seriously, you have to stop. You can't talk like that about him- Semi, he'll _know."_

Semi rose a brow skeptically before howling with laughter. "Oh, my god. Is he a mafia boss or something? Jesus, okay. I'll stop."

Koganegawa sighed and leaned against the stump of the large tree. He finished rolling the last smoke, pulling out a lighter and gesturing for Semi to put the blunt in his mouth. Semi didn't get the notion, so Koganegawa moved to lean over the stump and put it up to his lips.

"Oh! You wanted me to put it in?" Semi asked, eyes wide.

"Please don't say it like that."

"Sorry."

Koganegawa cleared his throat. "Alright, here we go. Ready?" He said, and Semi, who was holding a blunt awkwardly between his lips, nodded eagerly. Koganegawa nodded. "Okay. Get ready."

Koganegawa leaned over and put the lighter in front of the open end of the blunt. He could feel Semi shaking a little as he leaned across him to light it, and finally, the end lit up and he pulled away.

Semi immediately took a huge drag and began to cough violently. Koganegawa laughed, which sounded like someone choking on their breath before giving a heavy breath of delighted screaming.

Semi coughed out a part of his lung (metaphorically, of course) before making a face at Koganegawa. "What the fuck? What kind of laugh-" Another cough, "What.. what kind of laugh is that?"

Koganegawa wiped a tear from his eye. "It's _my_ laugh, oh my god. Anyways, take it slow. You'll end up killing yourself if you take it in that deep the first time."

"Are you purposely making sexual innuendos just to get me horny or something?" Semi grunted.

"Why, yes. Yes, I am."

"Fucking hell," Semi sighed as Koganegawa cackled once more, taking a slower, more controlled drag of his smoke than last time. He gave a cough, but this one was weaker than the other. Koganegawa gasped, leaning over the stump to grab and shake at Semi's shoulders, who cried out angrily.

"Hey! Hands off the goods! Jeez. What is it? Why are you so surprised?"

"You! You're taking it so easily! My first time always had me weak in the knees!" Koganegawa exclaimed.

Semi pushed Koganegawa off of him. "The hell is up with you? Are you just that inclined to make sexual jokes around me?"

The boys who Koganegawa sent off in pairs had now come to move closer to the shouting two, intrigued by the talk.

It should be mentioned that everyone was already baked as hell, and Kageyama had already run off in the direction of the crashed van with a heavy stick in hand and a cry of "Holy shit, Oikawa and Suga are getting attacked by aliens, and I need to save them."

Koganegawa hummed and shrugged, putting his blunt up to his lips and breathing in deeply, blowing the smoke out in Semi's face, who coughed again. "I guess."

Semi sighed and leaned against the stump, pressing his head against Koganegawa's back. The two sat in silence now, enjoying each other's company. Surely enough, the two fell deeper down the rabbit hole, laughing about the most stupid things and poking and prodding at each other's social lives.

"You know," Semi said quietly, voice barely piercing through the unforgettable bass of Scorpion's _Rock You Like a Hurricane_ that rang out from Koganegawa's phone, "I've always wanted to prove to Tendou that I have a good sense of fashion."

"Semi, bro," Koganegawa said with a belch as he reached into his backpack for another Lays chip, "you look fucking gorgeous. You are total eye candy. I nut everyday to your Volleyball Monthly photo shoots."

Semi gasped, grabbing at Koganegawa's hand and squeezing it tightly. "Oh my god, are you serious? Thank you so much- Tendou always says I look like an old mothball in them."

"He. did. not!" Koganegawa gave a slurred and shocked gasp. "Unbelievable. He wouldn't!"

"He did alright," Semi cried, throwing the back of his hand against his forehead dramatically and letting his head loll. "It was awful!"

"You know- I have some cute clothes in my bag. I bet you would look gorgeous in them," Koganegawa hummed. "And then, we can take a video of you flaunting your clothes, and then Tendou can get all jealous and then apologize for being such a bitch!"

Semi felt a tear run down his cheek. "You'd do that for me?"

"Bitch, yes! Put these fucking clothes on before I force them on!"

And so, a few minutes later after Semi shamelessly undressed himself in front of a hardly baked Koganegawa, who drooled at the sight of him, Semi had finally managed to put on the clothes Koganegawa had given him.

"Koganegawa, these.." Semi started, and Koganegawa listened eagerly, "These are amazing!"

Koganegawa gave a whoop. "I'm glad you like them! Now.. for the video to send to Tendou," Koganegawa whispered, pulling his phone out and hitting record.

Semi struck a dramatic pose. "How's this?"

Koganegawa was sweating. "Fucking exquisite," he chuckled.

Semi gave a triumphant laugh and began to swish his legs back and forth, almost in a dancing motion, like he was doing the moonwalk, but in place. "Ooh," Koganegawa chanted in time with his swishes. "Ooh, ooh, OH GOD!"

Semi had slipped and fallen on the wet, dew covered fallen leaves. Kageyama had kicked a leg out to try and save him from hitting his head on a tree root, but instead of catching him, he accidentally kicked Semi right in the fucking face, resulting in an unholy crack. Semi lay on the ground for a few seconds, still, until blood poured from under him.

And, unfortunately enough, the video was sent to Tendou.

"Oh, my god," Koganegawa gasped, turning Semi over. It was as if the floodgates of hell had started to leak from his nose, and Koganegawa screamed, picking Semi up and lugging him over to where the van was.

Suga had been nursing a passed out Kageyama for a while now, and just as he was about to get up to search for the others in the woods, Koganegawa came screaming from around the car, falling onto Suga with Semi in his arms.

Suga yelped and gave a grunt as he fell back against the van, his eyes wandering until he could see what had happened. Koganegawa was sniffling like a baby, and Suga ushered him down to sit next to him, wrapping his arm around the guilty boy.

Suga cooed to him as he tended to Semi's wounds, or rather, just a really bad broken nose. He was curious about the smoky smell that clung to the two's clothes, but he decided not to question it, as he was busy and didn't want to lose focus.

Just as he was done making Koganegawa feel better and setting Semi down with a tissue up his nose just so he didn't bleed all over his shirt, Akaashi came stumbling around the corner, with Kenma on his shoulders. Kenma had a helmet that was built straight from leaves, with giant sticks coming from the top that formed a cone- almost like a horn, really. Akaashi was suited in full stick armor, standing prideful and tall.

Who knew stoners could be such engineers!

Kenma gave a cry of 'onwards!' but before they could even run, Akaashi dove straight into the side of the van instead, his entire stick suit shattering at the force of him throwing himself at the van.

Akaashi groaned, as did Kenma, and Suga sighed deeply, beckoning an arm. Akaashi and Kenma crawled up close to him, seeking his warmth and motherly comfort.

The only person who hadn't come back yet was Moniwa.

And so, a half an hour passed, and Suga hadn't even seen a trace of the other setter from Dateko. He had begun to grow worried, and Oikawa still hadn't come back.

Finally, he rose, wanting to find where the missing man had gone. But, before he could even take a step-

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND! HANDS IN THE AIR!"

Suga screamed and immediately stuck his hands up. He heard the van's metal dent before there was a scrape of gravel and a grunt to his right.

There, standing, with a golden leaf on his chest, was Moniwa. He held his fingers out in the shape of a gun,

"Moniwa?" Suga tested, and Moniwa immediately began crying, rushing into Suga at full speed.

"My dad!" He sobbed. "He doesn't want me to be a cop!" He cried. Suga gave a reassuring kiss to the boy's head, rubbing his back soothingly.

"I'm sure you could be a cop," Suga cooed. "You can do anything, Moniwa."

Moniwa looked up from Suga's side and sniffled. "R-really?" He said in a shaky voice. Suga nodded. "Of course, Moniwa."

Moniwa bawled and crawled up against Suga, tears drenching his shirt. How long was this gonna go on? All Suga could be grateful for at the moment was that everyone was accounted for, and was either asleep or cuddling against him.

However, he definitely couldn't ignore the warm, fuzzy feeling he got that made his heart flutter as he saw everyone curl against him for warmth. He really did feel as if he were taking care of a bunch of children.

\--

An hour later, Oikawa came speeding in, along with the other young man.

It appeared that Oikawa and the guy had now switched places in the car, since all Suga heard as he woke up was him screaming and Oikawa giving cries of joy as the car spun in donuts before drifting to a stop. His hair was frazzled, and Oikawa was rocking his head to a song in the car before punching the guy's shoulder and laughing brightly.

Finally, Oikawa left the car, and Suga immediately went full blast.

"It has been TWO HOURS-" Suga started, but Oikawa groaned and fell against Suga.

Suga stumbled a bit before setting Oikawa up right. "Did you find a mechanic?" He asked.

"Well, no, but-"

He slapped Oikawa.

Oikawa gasped and looked at Suga with offense clear on his face. "How dare you!" He exclaimed before slapping Suga back.

And then, Suga yelled in complete and utter rage, tackling Oikawa to the ground. The two scraped and clawed and slapped each other until the guy came in between them, shouting about something that went along the lines of "What are you two doing?!" And "The Gods of WoW wouldn't want this!"

Koganegawa's head looked as if it had been jerked by a taut string.

"WHO SAID WOW-" Koganegawa shouted.

"I SAID WOW!" The man cried, and the two then proceeded to talk expressively about some MMORPG.

Oikawa made a face at Suga, who returned it with as much spice as he received it with.

"So," Suga spat bitterly, "How are we supposed to see the fireworks now?"

Oikawa gave a sniff of disdain. "If you'd've let me explain earlier, I was going to say that our friend here was gonna drop us off." He huffed.

Suga clenched his jaw before sighing.

"Okay. Okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so mad without you having the time to explain."

Suga held a hand out, giving a good-natured and apologetic smile to Oikawa.

"Skin?"

Oikawa, who remained with his arms crossed for about 5 more seconds after the gesture was presented, sighed and ran the palm of his hand over Suga's upturned one. They then made fists and did a fist bump, grinning at each other.

"When the hell did you two have the time come up with something so gay?" Kageyama groaned, finally coming to his senses.

"That's none of your business!" The duo shouted at Kageyama.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of the young man and Koganegawa screaming about some online game was over, he came up to Oikawa with a bright smile.

"I'll drop you guys off now," he hummed. "Hop in. It won't take too long."

Suga butted in. "But what about the van-"

Oikawa slapped a hand over his mouth. "Suga, it's garbage. That thing's rent is less than 5 cents a day. Someone'll scrap it. It's okay."

Suga sighed and nodded. He went to the van to pick up Kenma's sleeping body, and Koganegawa lifted up Akaashi with a sigh. Moniwa got up from the cracked road and followed the two into the car as Kageyama tiredly followed him in the car too, save for a few yawns and complaints. Oikawa huffed as he carried Semi's still semi-bloody nose self into the car as well.

The eight boys stepped into the car, but since their friend didn't have enough seats to accommodate everyone, Akaashi had to sit on Oikawa's lap, and Koganegawa on Kageyama's.

Koganegawa's head practically swiveled to a full 180 to look at Kageyama, who made a face of complete horror.

"Kageyama, do you like Hinata?" He asked bluntly, and Kageyama choked on his spit, shoving Koganegawa off of his lap, causing everyone to scream as the Dateko setter kicked his legs and fell on the floor of the car.

"Oh, it's warm down here. I'm staying here," Koganegawa whispered.

The man cleared his throat as the car went quiet. "Do you guys mind if I put on some music?" He asked.

"Oh, go right ahead. It's probably weird just having a ton of strangers in your car, so feel free. Any channel is fine with us." Suga said, and everyone gave a nod or sound of agreement.

He turned on the radio, and the first song to come on was Bohemian Rhapsody.

Everyone, including their friend, gasped. Semi leaned forward from where he was sitting, cranking up the station with a broad grin as the song started.

_Is this the real life?_  
_Is this just fantasy?_

Semi sang this part, but it sounded weird since his nose looked like a packaged seal of ground beef. His tone was nasally, but no one cared- anyone could sing this song, regardless of how bad they sounded at the time it comes on.

_Caught in a landslide_  
_No escape from reality,_

Oikawa sang this part- everyone had expected his singing to sound like whispers from angels and their heavenly grapevine, but his singing voice was as scratchy as a record that's stick had been run over it.

And no one cared, because this was Bohemian Rhapsody.

_Open your eyes,_  
_Look up to the skies_  
_And see_

The piano came into play now, and Kenma sat at the back of the car, hands out and eyes closed as he played along with an air piano. Suga sang this, his voice high and soulful, just like the song should be sung- and his voice definitely gave the car goosebumps.

_I'm just a poor boy_  
_I need no_ _sympathy_

Kageyama took over this line, pressing a hand to his chest and raising the other in the air, his eyes squeezed shut in concentration as he gave these two lines the best he could manage with his pre-pubescent 15 year old voice.

_Because I'm easy come, easy go_  
_A little high, little low_

This line cane from Koganegawa, who still lay at the floor of the car in the backseats. His voice was almost identical to the one in song, and Semi felt himself giving him a thumbs-up.

_Anyway the wind blows,_  
_Doesn't really matter to me_

Moniwa sang this as the man made the sound of wind blowing through a straw in the background, making a small eruption of giggles sound from the backseat where most of the boys were crowded.

_To me_

Akaashi sang the final part, his voice tender and soft, but low, just as how it sounded in the song. Oikawa sighed dreamily at the sound.

And so, as the first stanza of the next section came, everyone's voice rang out simultaneously in the car, causing a beautiful harmony between the young men.

Bohemian Rhapsody is what brings friends together, and is also what separates the men from the boys.

Semi's voice was the most prominent through the boys, since he had the wrap around his nose, but no one really cared.

And so, the boys sung through various songs after Bohemian Rhapsody ended, ranging from 'Scar Tissue' by none other than the Red Hot Chili Peppers, to 'We're Not Gonna Take it' by Twisted Sisters.

They rode past several towns, Koganegawa quickly wanting to get up from the car's floor so that he could see what the towns looked like, nearly trampling over Kageyama, leaving imprints of sneaker bottoms against his bare chest and pants, to which Kageyama gave one of the most obscene protests ever heard to man, which made Suga smack him right upside the head and hold his ear and pinch it until Kageyama apologized reluctantly.

And with that, as their friend drove them a long ways away, Oikawa and his pack of young boys managed to get to their destination on time.

\--

"Yahoo! Mister!" Oikawa called as he and his friends unpacked everything from the man's trunk, slinging their bags over their shoulders in front of the hotel.

He turned with a polite smile. "Hm? Yes?" He questioned warmly.

Oikawa put his arms on his knees and leaned down to put a soft peck on their friend's cheek.

"Thank you for dropping us off. I wish there was a way I could repay you," he sighed. "I'm afraid I'm just too busy."

Oikawa had said it in a flirtatious tone, to which the man sputtered and turned a bright white before going dark red, almost like he was stained with red wine, swaying comically on his feet and giving Oikawa a shy smile as he got into the car and pulled his jacket over the top of his pants bashfully.

After a few seconds of staring off into space, seemingly thinking about the kiss, he rolled down the car window, grabbed something in a small space in the console, and leaned across the passenger seat, grasping Oikawa's hand and putting something in the palm of it.

"Give this to Koganegawa. I know he'll need this more than I do." He said firmly before starting his car. "Tell everyone I said 'happy wishes.' Goodbye, Oikawa!" He said, smiling brightly at him before driving off.

Oikawa bee-lined it straight to Koganegawa, who was helping Semi change the stained tissue up his nose. Oikawa tapped on his shoulder, and Koganegawa turned with a sound of confusion.

"What's up, Oikawa?" He asked, and Oikawa passed the.. thing he had given him to the other.

"The guy said that you deserved this or whatever. I don't know what it is, but.. there you go."

Koganegawa looked at the small figurine before squealing loudly and hugging it closely to his chest. "Oh my God! This is the limited edition X_xx_M3g4_D357r0y3r_xx_X sword replica that only Beta players of the game got! It's in mint condition! Oh my God. Oh my God! The code for this in-game sword is on the back! After I put this code in, I'll have completed my mission of collecting everything in the game!" He screamed.

Oikawa watched with mild horror as Koganegawa danced around while Semi had to sneeze out coagulated blood from his nose before putting another tissue up. Kenma rubbed his nose irritably, frowning. Blood had stopped running from his nose, but it was still sore, Oikawa presumed.

"Okay, guys," Oikawa called, their heads turning to him, "We're going to check into the hotel room, sleep for a bit, and then go sightseeing. Get ready boys! Your calves are gonna look and feel like fuckin' _rocks_ after this weekend!" Oikawa laughed, and the boys, mostly Kageyama and Akaashi, groaned deeply.

\--

The second they got up to their rooms, they set their backpacks to the wall and crumpled to the floor, exhausted.

There were multiple instances where they could've died today, in what, the span of 3 or 4 hours? How is that even possible?

Oikawa strode into the room with a soda in hand, nearly stumbling over Moniwa and Kenma's balled up bodies in front of the door, snoring softly, their chests rising and falling with every passing breath.

"Uh," Oikawa started, but his legs almost gave out under him when he realized that he, too, was exhausted from everything that had happened.

Suga had managed to drag himself over to the Master bed that watched over the sofa's pullout bed, no wall in between the two beds. He was just slumped over the bed, half of his lower body hanging over the side, snoring soundly.

Oikawa looked over everyone- Moniwa and Kenma by the door, Semi sleeping on a halfway pulled out couch bed, Koganegawa curled over him, Kageyama drooling on the floor by the TV, and Akaashi resting inside of the bathtub, shower running as it seemed he was either 1) wanting to take a shower and just fell into the shower and passed out from sleepiness, or 2), he just wanted warm water pouring on him as he slept, which Oikawa couldn't judge for, since he'd slept in the shower before as well.

Oikawa finished his soda with a sigh and tossed the can in the garbage, crawling into the bed with a content sigh escaping him. Although many things had gone wrong in the journey to only get here, he figured that since none of them died, it wasn't that big of a problem, save for probably two busted noses and a trashed car.

Oikawa would take Kenma and Semi to a doctor soon, he supposed. Only after they finished their nap. He pulled the large and comfortable blankets up to his chin and pulled Suga closer to him, who made a confused sound and a "Huh?" before sighing and pressing close to Oikawa, who smiled against him brightly.

This wasn't any different than when he and Oikawa had sleepovers and Oikawa got cold. Friends do this kind of thing. Who wouldn't help their friend get warm again? That's heartless.

Gay. It's so gay. Why would he even try and justify this position? Oikawa's gay. What the fuck.

Shaking his head and cursing the thoughts away mentally, he set an alarm for 3 hours from now on his phone and set it down with a sigh, his arms on Suga's waist as he held him close.

Oikawa closed his eyes, his heart fluttering with excitement. He couldn't wait to have his friends walk around town with him.

\--

"D'aw, look at them."

Koganegawa was being jostled by the other setters, all of them chuckling and laughing at the sight of Suga and Oikawa hugging it out in their sleep.

"I think I just got diabetes. Akaashi, get me outta here," Kenma groaned, holding his stomach as Akaashi, very regally, picked Kenma up and put him on the couch, away from the gay love scene that was oh so sickening.

Kageyama, Moniwa, and Semi stayed as Koganegawa left to pop the complimentary popcorn that was left in the room.

"I'm gonna take a picture of this. Use it as blackmail," Semi said, pulling out his phone.

Moniwa frowned. "Semi, I don't think anyone's gonna be too concerned with it. It just looks like they got cold. They're friends. People are gonna bring that up- you can't use it as blackmail."

Semi looked at Moniwa over his shoulder with a heavy sigh. After taking a picture, he clasped a hand on Moniwa's shoulder, who stiffened.

"Moniwa. Anything is blackmail if you try hard enough. I could make a little lump where Oikawa's dick is, and boom. You got it. Now he'll order 20 Taco Bell burritos for you without hesitation. Don't you want Taco Bell? Who doesn't want Taco Bell."

Kageyama butted in. "Taco Bell would be ni-"

Semi snapped his fingers, and jerked a thumb at Moniwa with a smug, deep grin.

"There. Moniwa, see? Everyone loves Taco Bell. Even the homeless people. They got the good, cheap shit. Perfect for eating when you're bawling your eyes out at 2 in the morning."

Semi tapped on his phone a few more times before laughing and hitting 'Send'.

He'd sent it to everyone in his contact list, so most of the setters in the room got it.

"Oh, my God," Akaashi groaned, setting his phone down after he saw Semi's edited picture of Oikawa and Suga sleeping together. Kenma gagged, and Koganegawa choked on his popcorn.

Semi laughed and slapped at his knee, putting his phone up.

However, at that exact moment, Suga decided to wake up. He snapped his arm back to grasp at Semi's, who gave a loud, girly scream.

Suga's eyes blazed in anger, and in that moment, everyone went pale as he said in a monotonous tone;

"Delete it."

Semi swayed on his feet from pure fear and fell to the ground, struck down by complete terror.

Kageyama laughed at him, snorting, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath again.

Suga groaned and rubbed at his eyes, sitting up in bed. Moniwa raced to his side and explained to him what the photo looked like, and Moniwa had never seen Suga's eyes turn so downwards and angry.

Suga reached down and slapped the back of Semi's neck, frowning.

"Ugh! I should just.. Rrgh! You're so lucky I'm not beating your ass right now, Semi-" he ranted, going on and on until Oikawa shifted in bed.

"Mm..." Oikawa groaned, curling into a ball. "Why.. Why I just felt a certain urge t.. to put a turkey wing.. up my dick.." he mumbled incoherently.

Suga groaned, yanking the blankets off of Oikawa. "Oikawa. Come on. Get up," he said in a strained voice, pulling his arm to make him sit up. "You don't even have one of those." He sighed, and Koganegawa laughed from the kitchen. "You slept through your alarm! We're all awake now, so let's go. If you don't get up, we're leaving you here with Semi, and God knows what'll happen then."

Oikawa groaned once more before sitting up and sighing, rubbing drool from his mouth. "Okay, okay. I'm up, you don't need to leave me with him. Semi's coming with, though, knocked out or not. Who knows what'd happen if we left him here by himself? He'd probably set the whole place on fire or something. Koganegawa, pick him up."

"I'm still eating popcorn, dude!" Koganegawa whined.

"I don't care. Pick him up or I'll shove that bag of popcorn up your ass. Let's go!" He called, twirling a finger in the air and watching with mild satisfaction as Koganegawa cringed before setting his bag of popcorn down to pick up Semi.

Kageyama sped up reluctantly to walk next to Oikawa. "So, where are we headed?" He asked, cocking his head. Oikawa grinned. "I have a very specific place in mind. And-"

"And you're going dressed like that?"

Oikawa froze, which caused Kenma to grunt as he knocked into him. He made a sound of complaint before stopping as Oikawa turned, stone rigid, to face Kageyama.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He said stiffly.

"Those shoes. What's up with those shoes? Those- those are not high-tops. They look like high heels."

"What's wrong with high heels-"

"Oikawa, it looks like a Hefty trash bag with a shot glass on the back. Why the fuck are you wearing those fishbowl shoes?"

"I can wear whatever I want!" Oikawa cried exasperatedly.

"No. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. You're not wearing those. They're ugly. Like, we're not doing that. Why don't you wear something else? Like regular tennis shoes?"

Oikawa huffed in annoyance, crossing his arms.

"Name _one_ person in our group who wears them like that!"

"Me! I do!" Oikawa snapped.

Kageyama shook his head. "Nah. Nah, nah, nah. Fuck you. And now, you're standing there, looking like you're about to cry. They look like a fucking experiment. You're going out into town and you wanna look science lab ready."

"But-"

Moniwa placed a hand on Oikawa's shoulder. "Oikawa, you should just change them. If you don't, Kageyama will go on for hours. Believe me. We heard it first-hand in the van. You wouldn't believe how long he can go on about volleyball."

Oikawa gave a sniff of indecency before rushing back into the room. Sugawara slapped Kageyama on the back of the head, scolding him intensely with Kageyama throwing insults of his own back to his superior, which caused Suga to flare up and fish Kageyama's phone out of his pocket.

"You don't pay for that phone bill," Kageyama had said. Suga dangled it precariously over the staircase rail. "You don't either!" Suga said back and Kageyama gave a growl of frustration, ready to charge at Suga until Oikawa stepped out with regular tennis shoes on.

Suga took advantage of the situation almost immediately.

"Kageyama, say sorry to Oikawa."

"What? No!"

 _"_ _Tobio_ _,"_ Suga chided through grit teeth. "Say sorry to Oikawa."

Kageyama groaned. "Sorry."

"Mean it," Suga hummed.

"Ugh, fine. Oikawa, I'm sorry."

Suga beamed. "Now, give him a hug."

Kageyama gagged at looked at Suga with complete and utter betrayal in his eyes. He stiffly walked to Oikawa and, very awkwardly, put his lanky arms around him and hugged him. Moniwa gushed all over it and asked why Koganegawa why he couldn't be as apologetic as Kageyama, to which Koganegawa replied with a hug.

"Uh, sorry," Kageyama said quietly, stepping back and bashfully shoving his hands in his pocket. Moniwa scooted close to Suga and looked at him in shock.

"How did you get him to behave so well after that? He looks like a kicked puppy," Moniwa commented in reference to Kageyama.

Suga gave a snark laugh. "Well, you see here, Kageyama isn't a big fan of physical contact.."

And with that, the group walked off, with Oikawa in front, leading his patrol like a proud king.

\--

Oikawa paused. Grinning, he turned and faced his friends with an ID in hand.

"You guys wanna go to a bar?"

Suga choked on his spit. "Excuse me? Oikawa! That's entirely irresponsible! _You're_ too young to even go into a bar. What makes you think that Kageyama even _looks_ old enough to go in one?" He said in a scalding tone.

"Oh, come _on, mom,"_ Oikawa griped, frowning deeply. "We all need to chill out a bit, you know? Ease the tension that's in us from training camp. Do you feel me? And don't shit me on this, Kou, Kageyama looks old enough. Don't tell me he doesn't. Kageyama, would you like a Bloody Mary?" Oikawa chided.

"Sure, I'd love to have one!" He replied.

"I am not letting my _child_ order a Bloody Mary at a bar!"

"Just get him a Kiddie Cocktail!" Semi interjected, having awoken from his practical coma.

"What about a Jägermeister?" Kenma hummed, putting his PSP in his pocket and giving a sniff of laughter.

"My personal favorite is Irish Car Bomb," Koganegawa inputted.

"I'm a big fan of Slippery Nipples!" Oikawa beamed.

"Ooh! How about we order him a Sex in the Driveway? That one is _really_ good, I swear. Kageyama, you'd like that one!" Moniwa said excitedly.

"It sounds cool!" He cried, eyes twinkling.

Suga closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"We are not going to a bar," he said dangerously.

Everyone in the group whined, throwing complaints and insults at Suga until he sighed.

"We aren't going! Do you know how disappointed our parents would be if they found out we were making a 15 year old drink something that'd make even the hardest heavy-weight throw up? How long we'd get grounded? I wouldn't see the sun until I get lowered into my coffin and see the light of heaven. It's not happening. We'll get caught, and our parents will find out, and we'll go to jail or something. I'm not condoning this. This is illegal!" He exclaimed.

Oikawa clicked his tongue and got close to Suga, brushing a strand of silver hair behind his ear.

"Suga, Suga, Suga," he said in a breathy tone, shaking his head. Oikawa smiled warmly at him. "There's no way that our parents will find out," he hummed, "If there's no way for anyone to notice we entered in the first place."

Suga made a face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're gonna enter through the back. If the bodyguard in front doesn't see us, then there's no way he can notify anyone that we're even in there at all," Oikawa started before immediately cackling maliciously. "It's the perfect plan! Koushi, believe me, I've had this planned out for a looong time. This isn't impromptu."

Suga pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "Oikawa, no. We won't go," he muttered angrily, frowning deeply.

Oikawa's shoulders fell. "But Kou-"

"..Unless we can get a car to take home at the end of this trip, right now."

After a few stunned seconds, Oikawa and Semi cheered, giving each other a chest bump and punching each other's shoulders. Akaashi gave a pleased hum, grinning widely at the thought of having a drink. Kenma looked indifferent as he stared at his phone, but rather, he was actually just looking up nearby bars. Koganegawa and Kageyama were high-fiving each other, up and down and to the side, and Suga rubbed the bridge of his nose irritably.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," he groaned to himself. He turned to face Oikawa. "Oikawa, he'll stop us for our IDs. He'll find us young, dude."

Oikawa laughed. "You fret too much, Koushi. I know a guy in there- he'll get us in, no problem. There's nothing to worry about," he said slyly. "Also, we're not going in right now. We have to go late at night, when its the most liveliest! Plus, we gotta find a car to get back home, like what Suga said. Let's go! I wanna get the car back to the hotel before it turns to five so that we can eat before we go to the bar. I wanna treat you guys to something nice because you all came on the trip with me," he said with a polite and light smile.

Moniwa pursed his lips in thought. "I hope it's something good enough to the point where I don't throw it up again," he thought, casting an apologetic glance in Kageyama's direction. He felt bad for throwing up on him, and felt even worse when he read the shirt Kageyama had to borrow- A shirt of Koganegawa's that read "I flexed and the sleeves fell off".

Still, seeing as how Kageyama tried to cover up the embarrassing shirt, it made Moniwa chuckle and look away so that Kageyama didn't see him laughing at him, lest he made the boy even more embarrassed.

"Thank god," Akaashi sighed, crashing through Moniwa's thoughts, looking down at his belly. "Donuts don't last long in the stomach. I'd much rather have a burger or something."

"Bingo!" Oikawa said with a laugh, wrapping an arm around Akaashi's waist. "We're going to get burgers. _Good_ burgers, too. Not the shitty stuff at Burger King. Unless any of you wanna go to Burger King instead?" He asked.

Koganegawa raised a hand. "I wanna go to Burger King. I like their nuggets."

"Alright, that's one for Burger King. Anyone else?" He asked. Moniwa shrugged. "I'll go to Burger King too, but only to look after Koganegawa. God knows he can't order anything without making a fool of himself," he sighed.

Koganegawa gasped. "How dare you! I ordered a box of pizza one time just fine," he whined.

"Yeah, and when the delivery man came to the door, you punched him in the face!"

"I thought he was gonna stab me!"

"He was pulling out a pen!"

"Okay, okay you two. Enough," Akaashi groaned. "Koganegawa, just deal with it. He'll just be standing in the background or something, Christ."

Koganegawa pouted and crossed his arms. "Fine," he muttered.

"Alright-" Oikawa started, but before he could go any farther, Kenma stopped him.

"There's a car rental just a few blocks from here," he said informatively. "If we get there quick, speed-walk or something, we could finish up the registration before five."

Oikawa ruffled Kenma's hair. "Thanks, Kenma," he said gently. "Alright now!" He shouted, ordering his patrol of men onwards. "We gotta be quick about this. Don't worry, though- it should be easy enough with Kenma on our side."

\--

It was not easy enough.

Looking for the car took longer than necessary, and it was all because Suga wanted one that would seat everyone safely, but Oikawa griped and groaned until Suga caved and reluctantly agreed to let Oikawa get the car he had wanted for everyone. Several high-fives were exchanged.

However, the registration of the rental was what hung them up. The old man in charge of rental didn't seem to realize that Oikawa was filing the car under his own name, not everyone's name. Oikawa had to physically will himself not to get too frustrated and not punch the man in the face.

Finally, however, at 7, they left the car rental in the coolest car they could find;

A neon green Dodge Challenger SRT8 with a Hellcat engine.

Oikawa flipped his hair to the side and grinned at Suga with a sultry grin.

"Hop in, baby," Oikawa purred, and Suga made the most horrified face.

"You're disgusting," he groaned, but he couldn't help but smile when Oikawa took out his shandes and put them on in style, along the the cat-calling of the boys in the car. Oikawa revved the engine violently, the rumble pleasing to his ears.

Finally, Oikawa sped off to Burger King, a pleased grin on his face as he made heads turn from how unusual the sight was.

\--

"Okay. Koganegawa, Moniwa- walk into the store. We'll be waiting for you two out here, alright?"

Moniwa made a casual flick of his hand before nodding. "Got it, got it. We'll be out in a few," he said, stepping in after Koganegawa.

"Welcome to Burger King!" The cashier said with a friendly demeanor. "What would you like?"

"Yeah, can I get a Big Mac?" Koganegawa asked.

"Uh, sir, we don't sell Big Mac's here-"

"Oh! I'm sorry. Can I get a regular Whopper, no onion?" Koganegawa said politely. Moniwa cleared his throat and stepped in. "Can I get a Whopper too? Also, some nuggets would be nice. Large fries and a Sprite, too. Thanks," he said, nodding politely to the cashier as they rang up the order.

It didn't take for them to get their food. With a content sigh, Koganegawa grabbed his food and started to walk out, when he realized that Moniwa wasn't following him out to the car.

"Moniwa? Are you coming to the car?" He asked, mouth full of nuggets.

"Yeah, I'll be there in just a sec," He said, taking his burger out of the paper bag.

As Koganegawa walked out of the car, Moniwa took his burger out and took a big bite of it.

"Fuck Burger King," he said, voice muffled from the burger, before swallowing the bite he'd taken and throwing the rest of the burger at the screens that showed the menus.

Moniwa ran out of there before the cashier could do anything.

Koganegawa was walking to the car as Moniwa ran out of the store. Koganegawa gave a broad grin to Moniwa as he ran out.

"Hey there!" He said with a light laugh. "You look like you just got caught doing something you weren't supposed to. What happened?"

Moniwa shook his head. "It was nothing. Just a little mishap in the bathroom. You know how those urinals are," he lied with a chuckle.

Koganegawa sighed. "Yeah, I feel ya," he sighed, taking out his own Whopper. He happily licked his lips and hummed, "Now this is how you eat a Whopper-" he started, but couldn't finish.

Moniwa had slapped the Whopper out of Koganegawa's hand.

Whether it had purely been out of being a jerk for no reason, or if it was purely on accident, Koganegawa was immediately ready to fight the other when he saw the remains of his favorite burger on the pavement of the road.

"Moniwa, what the fuck?! Damn, son! What the fuck, dude? Come on, son! What the fuck?! Come on, Moniwa!" He shouted, picking at the buns and lettuce, trying to salvage it before sighing and angrily shoving at Moniwa, who was crying with laughter.

"Alright," Moniwa gasped. "Listen, it was a joke, chill out. I bought nuggets and fries and a Sprite for a reason, stupid. Let's get in the car before Oikawa and his gay gang leave us behind," he chuckled, resting a hand on Koganegawa's back and guiding him to the car.

When they got in the car, Oikawa was holding a glass of champagne.

"What the- Oikawa, you're drinking and driving?" Moniwa spluttered, and Koganegawa choked on a fry.

Oikawa made a face and lifted up his shades as he turned back to face Moniwa. Suga groaned and took the wheel, driving for his friend.

"What? No. This isn't champagne, this is sparkling wine. Don't you know the difference?" He said, sloshing the fizzing liquid around.

"Oikawa- okay, Oik- Oikawa look back at the fuckin' road!" Suga huffed, letting go of the wheel after Oikawa turned back around to face the front.

Oikawa swallowed down the last few sips of his 'sparkling wine' which smelled an awful lot like champagne. Kenma wondered where he got it, in fact, since there was practically no space for the bottle to hide. Unless, of course, when they had all rented the car, there was a champagne glass and bottle of champagne in the driver seat pocket.

Hell, Kenma didn't know. But that didn't negate the fact that it was really weird how Oikawa was already getting wasted on the road.

"Hey, guys," Akaashi butted in from the shouting between Oikawa and Suga about how to drive, "when we get to the bar, who's going to be our designated driver?"

The car went completely static.

"Shit," Oikawa cursed. "We need to decide this, like, right now."

He turned into the parking lot of the bar. Parking the neon green vehicle, he ordered everyone out of the car.

"Oikawa, what the hell are we doing? I feel like I'm gonna melt onto this pavement," Akaashi groaned. Nods of agreement made Oikawa laugh and he made everyone get into 2 lines.

"I want you to.. rock paper scissors the person in front of you! Let me explain to you the rules," he said with a laugh.

"If you win your match, you get to stand off at the side, which means you get to drink and not be the designated driver. If you lose, however, you have to keep going up against the upcoming people until we only have two losers. Those two losers will also rock paper scissors, and whoever isn't on the sideline with the rest of the people is our designated driver."

"Are you and Suga not going to do this?" Akaashi said in confusion.

Oikawa gave a hearty laugh. "No! The hell are you thinking? Suga and I are the oldest, we don't need to participate in this stupid competition. He and I are gonna get shit-faced, right, Koushi~?" He sighed dreamily, whirling Suga around until he groaned from dizziness.

"Y-Yeah.." He moaned, trying to hold back a gag. "We weren't gonna be designated drivers from the beginning," he mumbled.

"Anyways!" Oikawa beamed as he let go of Suga, "You should've already started. Don't tell me all of you want to be designated drivers while Koushi and I get wasted, hm?" He said with a purse of his lips.

Everyone scrambled to find a partner they could rock, paper, _and_ scissor.

Koganegawa's line held Kageyama and Semi, while Akaashi's line held Moniwa and Kenma.

Oikawa and Suga watched on as Koganegawa took on Kageyama, with Semi watching on the side, waiting for his turn.

"Who do you think'll lose on Koganegawa's side?" Suga asked, and Oikawa shrugged. "I think it might be Kageyama. I don't think he has the basics of-"

"I win!" Kageyama cried as Koganegawa groaned in frustration. Kageyama went to stand at the side of the line, where Kenma was waiting as well. Kenma gave Kageyama a thumbs up.

Semi was already sweating by the time Koganegawa stepped up to him with a prideful beam.

"Hah! I'm gonna win this easily, watch me-" he said before Semi gave a whoop and threw a fist in the air. "I win!" He yelled excitedly.

Koganegawa made a distraught noise. "That's not fair! I wasn't ready!" He shouted, frowning and jabbing a finger in Semi's chest.

Semi leaned forward and stuck his tongue out with a childish laugh. "Yeah, well, ya snooze, ya lose!" He laughed.

Koganegawa groaned, dragging his hand down his face, standing to the side as Semi gladly joined the other non-designated drivers.

Moniwa and Akaashi have been at it for a while. They've tied at every throw of their hands, and they were about to call it a draw when Kenma spoke up;

"Akaashi likes Bokuto!" He called, never looking up from his PSP. Akaashi's hands faltered in his throw, and Moniwa howled his delight as Akaashi stared at Kenma, betrayal clear in his eyes.

And now, it was Koganegawa versus Akaashi.

"You know, to be honest, I didn't think these two would be the biggest losers ever," Suga laughed.

Koganegawa and Akaashi also rock paper scissor-ed for a while. However, the outcome of the match was to be expected.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! Koganegawa, what's wrong with you?!" Koganegawa gave a morbid wail of defeat, fisting his fingers in his hair and falling to the gravel road as Akaashi gave a victorious yell.

Oikawa laughed at him. "We have our designated driver everyone! Follow me now, though- I'll lead you in through the back door where my friend is."

Semi gave an excited tremble and giggle. "Oh, I'm so excited!" He said with glee. "Kageyama, what do you think it's like in there?"

Kageyama made a face and pondered about what could be in a nightclub. He was silent for a few seconds before answering firmly;

"I think it'll be like in the movies, you know, like with the- with the, ah... with the karaoke machine, you know? And people are dancing out on the floor, you got me? Getting wasted?"

Suga made a "pfft" sound and shoved at Kageyama. "What kinda movies are you watchin'? That sounds so lame compared to what a _real_ nightclub is like," he laughed, ruffling Semi's hair.

"Hoh? And what would you know what a _real_ nightclub is like, Suga?" Moniwa said with skepticism, making air quotations around the word "real".

Suga laughed heartily and clasped Moniwa's shoulder. He leaned down, his lips ghosting over his ear.

"I am a lot more outgoing than you think I am."

Suga pulled away, leaving Moniwa's head whirling and reeling with confusing thoughts. Semi cocked his head to the side and quirked a brow at Suga as Kageyama's nose scrunched. He hadn't heard anything that Suga said, but if it made Moniwa confused, it must've been something crazy.

"Guys, yo! Over here," Oikawa said, jerking his thumb towards a back door. Everyone followed sneakily, not wanting to be found out.

Oikawa knocked on the door as follows; a knock that followed the melody of the Los Santos theme, three knocks in quick succession, saying "I'm your huckleberry," in a Western and thick, cowboyish accent, and finishing with a knock very similar to the chorus of ICP's "Piggy Pie".

The door opened, and a rather excitable looking guy came out, beaming at Oikawa.

"Well, look who it is! Haven't seen ya in ages, naw. Where ya been? Suckin' someone else's pecker?" The man said before guffawing and grabbing Oikawa, giving him a rough noogie while Oikawa whined in pain, trying to pull away.

Finally the man let go, and Kenma laughed at Oikawa. The man clapped a hand onto Kenma's shoulder.

"Now, now- don't go on cackin' at 'im. Or else I'll hafta give ya a noogie too, little kitty!" He chuckled heartily.

Kenma almost screamed.

Finally, the man stepped into the light. Everyone could see him much more clearly now- and boy, did he look unusual.

He was pretty beefy, his hair streaked black and white. He kind of looked like Bokuto, but a lot older, with a scruffy face and kind but playful eyes, however one was covered by a black eyepatch.

He bore a broad grin, sticking a hand out. Suga took his hand and, upon touching it, gave an ear-piercing shriek.

The guy's arm was _gone._ All that was in its place was a wooden peg, as if he were a pirate. Looking over his body, Suga realized that his leg was gone too, replaced by yet another peg.

Suga gave an "ouch" when he pulled away, picking at a splinter that had gotten stuck on his finger. The man frowned at Oikawa.

"Oikawa! Ya didn't tell yer friends I had wood for a hand? Rude! Aw, kid- I'm awful sorry I gave ya a splinter." He flicked at Suga's finger and watched as the splinter flew out. "Oikawa here didn't tell no-one I lost me arm n' leg to a _shark,_ " he said, puffing his chest proudly.

Koganegawa gawked at him. "A _shark?_ You're so cool!" He shouted, Kageyama joining him, and even Semi, too.

The man laughed and patted all three of their heads. "Now, now. There's plenty 'nough for me to go 'round!"

Finally, he sighed and settled his eyes on Oikawa. "Well, I suppose I'd let y'all in now. Don't get into trouble wit the guards! They'll throw ya out so fast the wind'll snap yer neck!"

He stepped aside so that the boys could go in. The guy stepped in front of Oikawa, the last one to go in.

"Hey, Oikawa, listen to me, kid. There's a new manager 'a this place, yeah. He's fuckin' weird. _Crazy_ in the noggin." Patch said hurriedly. "Be wary 'a him. He'll try to feed ya weird things."

There was a short pause before he gave a broad grin to Oikawa, giving another hearty laugh. He slapped Oikawa's back, shoving him into the club. Oikawa lost his breath and coughed as Patch closed the door behind him, giving him a thumbs-up.

As Oikawa turned to view the entirety of the club, he swallowed thickly. He'd been in here before, but he'd never seen the place this... lively. He looked around wildly, trying to see if he could find any of his friends, but he could only see a really bummed out Koganegawa sitting at the bar with a ginger ale in hand. Racing over, he sat next to the other before anyone else could take his seat.

"Yo, Koganegawa. You know where any of the others are? This place is like a maze. I can't make heads or tails of it, and no one I know is around except for you." Oikawa started, looking at the other.

Koganegawa sighed and flicked at the bright blue bendy straw he got with his ginger ale. "Dunno. All I know is that Semi and Suga snuck off somewhere. I think Akaashi is with Kageyama? God knows where Kenma could be. I think Moniwa's by the bar at the other end. He said he was gonna do a 'keg stand'? Whatever that is."

Oikawa gave a heavy sigh and dragged his hand down his face, shaking his head. "Really, Moniwa? A fucking keg stand? You gotta be shitting me.." he muttered to himself. Oikawa grasped Koganegawa's shoulder and took it firmly.

"You look so miserable over here. Live a little." He gave Koganegawa a broad grin. "I'm relieving you of your DD position. I'll take it over."

Koganegawa gasped and gave Oikawa a grateful slap on the back. "Thank you!" He cried, and as Oikawa ran over to the other side of the club, he heard Koganegawa call down the bartender with a "hey, get me a pint of vodquila!"

Oikawa snorted and tried to squeeze his way through all the people on the floor, but he ended up getting stuck and sandwiched between a sweaty 40 year-old overweight man, and a really emo looking high-schooler. No matter how hard to tried to budge his way out with people dancing all around him, he couldn't move his legs at all from where he was standing and being rubbed against.

With a frustrated groan, he dropped to the floor- and began to breakdance.

Now, Oikawa was no means any good at breakdancing, but it made the majority of the people on the floor (who were totally shit-faced) clear out in a circle around him and cheer him on. He looked up and fumbled on his feet when he realized people were away now, so he managed to get over to where Moniwa was being held upside-down, a large bong attached from the mouth of the keg to where he was drinking it. Finally, Moniwa's arms gave out and he fell to the floor, coughing and giving chuckles of giddiness when everyone was high-fiving him.

Oikawa scrambled to his side and ran a hand through his hair. "Jesus, Moniwa, you need to chill out! We've been here for what-" he looked down at his watch, "five minutes! What the hell, man?"

Moniwa stared at Oikawa for a long time through glassed eyes before giving a large belch and standing up. "I don't- someone with really black hair and clothes gave me like a- like a piece of steak? It tasted real good.." Moniwa mumbled before he got handed a beer can with a hole at its side. He stared at it for a second before seemingly realizing what to do. Moniwa held the hole up to his mouth and immediately opened the tab at the top. Everyone was screaming around him, and Oikawa looked on in disgust.

Good Lord. This must've been the work of that guy Patch was talking about.

Well, at least he knew where Moniwa was.

"Moniwa, do you know where Kageyama is? And Akaashi?"

Moniwa shrugged. "All I know is that they're outside somewhere."

Oikawa rubbed at the bridge of his nose with a heavy sigh. Everyone was scattered around.

"Tell me if you see any of the others around here. I'll go see if they're outside," but by the time Oikawa had stopped talking, Moniwa already had another shot glass in his hand.

Oikawa laughed to himself and went outside, only to see Akaashi and Kageyama hitting something. He could hear him chanting about something, and he assumed it must be something that Kageyama was doing. When he walked over, he saw Kageyama punching and kicking and throwing fists.. at a bush.

"Dive in it bro! Punch that bush up!" Akaashi was screaming, and Kageyama was half-way in the bush, arms thrashing as he "fought" it.

"Stop! Stop! Christ, Kage-chan!" Oikawa yelled, putting his arms under Kageyama's and pulling him back. Kageyama just started crying, and for some reason, Akaashi just fainted and started snoring. Oikawa made a sound of exasperation and went to wake Akaashi up, but when he let go of Kageyama, Kageyama just fell to the ground and got knocked out.

Oikawa groaned and kicked at the sidewalk, screaming when part of it came off and a huge spider was underneath.

He hurriedly put the block of cement back on the sidewalk and, with a strained grunt, pulled Akaashi and Kageyama by their legs into their car, hoping and praying to God that they wouldn't wake up before the night was over and Oikawa could round up everyone.

After stuffing the two into the backseat, Oikawa shuffled back in through the door he'd snuck in from. Pulling out a pen, he began to write the initials of everyone he had brought on his road trip on his arm. He needed to figure out who was missing and who were found.

S.K.  
**Kog.K**  
**K.T.**  
Ken.K  
S.E.  
**M.K.**  
A.K.

He knew where the ones he'd bolded where, but where the hell were the ones that he hadn't found? He knew that Semi and Suga were somewhere unbeknownst to Koganegawa, and Kenma was just.. somewhere.

"Ah.. fuck," Oikawa cursed to himself, hoping no one had heard him over the loud music and cracking of glowsticks. While he headed back to the bar, Oikawa realized with a start that Koganegawa had seemingly vanished- his drink was still there, a foul-smelling, strong shot of vodquila, and Oikawa made a face of confusion.

Looking around frantically, he saw that Moniwa was standing against the wall, looking rather grim. Oikawa jogged over to him.

"Yo, Moniwa. Have you seen Koganegawa?" He asked, and Moniwa sighed deeply before moving out of the way to reveal a very passed-out Koganegawa. He had vomit all over him and his shirt, and Moniwa clicked his tongue.

"Passed out after like, 2 shots of vodquila. What a lightweight. We had to put him in the 'Can't hang' zone."

Oikawa clenched his jaw. "How long's he been like this?"

"'Bout since the time you left to find Akaashi and Kageyama. Did you find them? What were they doing?"

"Well, they were outside. Kageyama was punching a bush and Akaashi was cheering them on. I think they were both really tired, because by the time I got over to them, they were like putty in my hands and just pretty much fell asleep."

"Yikes. That doesn't sound like Kageyama at all. Akaashi would totally do that, but.. not so much Kageyama."

Oikawa sighed and looked around. "Hey, did you ever manage to find out where Semi and Suga are? I still haven't found them yet. Plus, Kenma's nowhere to be seen."

Moniwa brightened. "I know where Kenma is! He's on the roof. Someone said he saw a kid with pudding hair climbing up the side ladder. That's gotta be Kenma."

Oikawa sighed. "Thank god. I'm gonna go check to see if he's on the roof right now. Can you take Koganegawa to the car? Now that you're finally sobered up some, I trust you not to drive off without me and the others?"

Moniwa laughed and clapped a hand against Oikawa's shoulder. "Don't worry. You can trust me!"

\--

Kenma was sitting at the edge of the roof, his eyes staring up into the night sky. Stars twinkled brightly, and the moon shone down on Kenma's small frame. Oikawa moved and sat next to him.

"Kuro-? I mean, Oikawa. What.. are you doing up here?"

"I'm trying to round up everyone to go back to the room. You look like you haven't had a sip of al-" and then Oikawa was cut off, because just below him, Koganegawa's screechingly drunken slurs of "Don't Stop Me Now" by Queen rang through to the roof.

"Fuck. I thought I told Moniwa to get him in the car." Oikawa groaned, running a hand through his hair.

Kenma laughed quietly and shook his head. "No, I haven't. Alcohol really isn't my kind of thing. I prefer to be out here. Alone. Where dancing bodies and loud shouts won't rub against me, invade my personal space."

Oikawa realized that yeah, this was nice. Especially with someone like Kenma, who, suprisingly, wasn't on any of his gaming devices. It was a small but welcomed break, to get away from the heaviness and crazy ways of the club.

They spent a while looking at the stars, and when Oikawa stood up and turned to head back inside so that he could stop Koganegawa from singing songs, Kenma stopped him.

"Oikawa, wait."

Oikawa turned to face Kenma.

"I know where Semi and Suga are. Um.. follow me," he said, voice as gentle as ever. Kenma climbed down the rungs of the ladder and Oikawa followed suit, wondering where Kenma was taking him.

It was to the back of the club, where Oikawa watched on with a heavy heart as Suga and Semi furiously grasped at each other's locks, lips forming breathless pants and words against the other. Oikawa looked down. It was as if the two didn't even know they were there.

It was when Semi slotted his thigh between Suga's legs and ran his hands up the sides of his light blue flannel shirt that Oikawa butted in, nearly punching Semi away from Suga. The two were clearly intoxicated as Semi squared up immediately after Oikawa pulled him off, before he realized who he was looking at.

"Oikawa? The hell'd you do that for?" Semi said, and Oikawa just shook his head. He grasped the two's wrists and dragged them towards the car. "We're going back to the room. Obviously, this was a bad idea. I shouldn't've brought everyone to a _club._ " He muttered to himself, and the three followed Oikawa with no words. Suga's wrist was hot and flush, while Semi's was just.. tense. Kenma just walked alongside him.

"Akaashi and Kageyama are asleep in the car. Don't do anything stupid to them while I get Moniwa and Koganegawa."

And with that, he seated the three in the car, and slipped in through the back to the club.

Oikawa skittered past the door to find Moniwa and Koganegawa getting booted out by security- probably because of Koganegawa's god-awful singing.

Oikawa stomped his foot in anger and probably had steam flow out his ears. Why was this so difficult? Why was rounding everyone up so hard?

With a frustrated groan, he stormed out through the front door. Moniwa and Koganegawa were hitting each other on the gravel in front of the club, hands baby-slapping each other.

Oikawa shook his head and helped them up. He was.. a little hurt at the fact that Suga would just willingly go off with Semi, even if they were both shit-face drunk. He took a deep breath as everyone seated themselves in the car.

Semi and Suga were all over each other once again, and Oikawa bristled, reaching back and swatting at the two with his free hand.

"Stop! Nope. None of that. I'm your designated driver, not your private fuck-cab chauffeur."

Semi shot a glare to Oikawa, and Oikawa shot one back, frowning deeply. Suga just leaned his head back and started to snore loudly. "I swear to god, if you don't get your hands off of him, I'll stuff you in the trunk and leave you there."

Kageyama woke with a loud groan, his head resting on Kenma's, who was snoring. He gave a devious grin to Oikawa, leaning in-between the two front seats.

"Why do you care so much? Does someone have a cru~sh?" He said sweetly, and Oikawa shoved him back into the backseat, flushing brightly. "Shut up, would you?"

"Oikawa has a crush on Suga~!"

"I'll throw you out of this car right now! Shut up!"

A chorus of "Ooh!'s" came from the backseat, and Oikawa hunched over the wheel, bristling as they jostled his shoulders and laughed.

"Okay, enough!" Oikawa snapped as he slammed his foot on the brakes. "All of you! Out of the car! I don't give a _shit_ if half of you are asleep! Get out!"

"But-"

" _Get out!"_

As the boys shuffled out of the car, dragging their drunk and asleep friends out, Oikawa seethed with anger in the front seat. As the last of the boys left, he jerked the gear shift into drive and listened pleasantly as the tires squealed and left his friends in the dust.

\--

Oikawa waited outside for an hour.

He sat at the door of their hotel room, waiting for his friends, but hell, they never showed up. Oikawa couldn't even go inside, because he didn't have the key card- he had entrusted that with Koganegawa. Which, in hindsight, was a horrible idea.

A laugh echoed down the hallway. It sounded vaguely like Suga's laugh. Oikawa's head tilted up, and Suga was right there, staring him in the eye with his cheeks as red as wine.

"Kous-" Oikawa started, but was shushed by his friend's finger against his lips.

"Shh," Suga purred, and pulled his finger away to press a firm kiss against Oikawa's lips. Oikawa's heart pounded in his chest.

"Come on up now, pretty boy. Let's get into the room," Suga hummed, and Oikawa followed with jelly-like legs as Suga opened the door and pulled him inside.

Suga pushed him against the door and mouthed over Oikawa's neck. The latter whimpered under his touch and keened against him, his fingers grasping against Suga's casual clothes.

"F-Fuck, Koushi-" he stammered, and Suga laughed warmly, slotting his thigh between Oikawa's legs, and he choked on his breath with a sigh.

"Tooru, I love you, you know.." Suga smiled against his skin, and Oikawa felt his skin burn, his eyes fluttering shut...

\--

And then, he sat up in bed with a start. Seven pairs of eyes stared him down, and he unconsciously covered his crotch with his hands.

"No need for that," Akaashi tutted, and Suga stifled a chuckle.

"You know- we heard you mutter everything. You're not slick." Kenma said from the corner where he was standing, giving Oikawa a knowing side-glance.

Oikawa swallowed thickly. He glanced away from everyone's prying looks. Desperately trying to change the subject, he cleared his throat.

"Um.. how did I get here? This doesn't.. look like the hotel room." He said, thumbing at the white fabrics beneath him.

"Oh! You're in the hospital. You've been here for the night!" Koganegawa said brightly. Oikawa dead-panned.

"I've been in the hospital for the whole of last night." He repeated monotonously.

"Yeah! The diagnosis that the doctors put at the end of your bed reads.." Koganegawa pulled up a clipboard and read it out loud:

"Diagnosis: Car crash. Found crying in a car wreck. Was sobbing about not being able to love someone. Seemed unharmed, then proceeded to pass out."

Oikawa chuckled nervously. He didn't remember the half of that.

After a while of everyone telling Oikawa how worried they were when they were called and heard that he had been put in the hospital, a doctor came in and checked Oikawa out with a "You're gonna be just fine."

As his friends helped him out of the bed, he stretched and felt his joints pop painfully. With a groan, he let himself be guided out of the room before standing upright, seemingly thinking he can walk by himself.

And, despite what he had been through the night prior, he could.

"God.. My head is pounding." Oikawa muttered to himself.

Kageyama made a face. "Well, you crashed the car, so we're gonna have to walk the whole way back to the hotel. If your head hurts then, it's your fault completely," he said.

"Shut up," Oikawa huffed. He was still embarrassed at the fact that everyone had practically seen him having a wet dream, and he shifted uncomfortably as they all walked to the hotel room.

\--

When Oikawa opened the hotel room door, he gagged.

Trash littered the floor and Oikawa was pretty sure he saw something bright red that was close to the viscosity of Campbell's Chunky Chicken Noodle Soup on the wall. He cringed at the sight of vomit dotting the floor in various spots, and when Moniwa followed in after him, he laughed and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about that!" Moniwa said, a little nervously. "We got home before we got called to the hospital, and when we realized that you were hurt, we kinda freaked..." he said with a clenched and strained smile.

"A-Anyways. Today's the Fourth of July! The fireworks come out tonight. Everyone's already tripping over themselves to illegally buy fireworks. It's insane." Moniwa stated.

Suga butted in and pushed Moniwa out of the way, rolling his eyes. Oikawa gave a dry choke at the sight of his beauty. God, he was pining for him so bad.

"Whatever. Don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's talking about. Anyways, I'm making some soup on the stove. Just sit in bed or something- we don't need you getting hurt again."

Oikawa stood frozen as Suga gave him a firm hug. "We're glad you're back safe."

A chorus of "Aw~s" rose from behind Suga and they both bristled. "Would you leave us alone?! Don't you boys have something else to do like _circle jerk!"_ Oikawa snapped, and Suga chuckled against his neck.

"Alright now, alright. Settle down. You're cranky when you're hungry. The food'll be done soon. Go rest in bed until it's done. You've gotta be sore after surviving a car crash."

Oikawa made a soft sigh. "Come to bed with me."

Suga jerked. "What?"

Oikawa pulled away immediately. "Uh- sorry. That's not what I meant to come out. Sorry. I'll go now," Oikawa said, rushing away into the attached bedroom where he and Suga first slept the night before.

Suga stared at him with a sweet smile and warm laugh as Oikawa rushed away. This boy couldn't handle him at all.

Kenma stood beside Suga.

"Should I show him the.. _stuff?"_

Suga sighed gently. "I don't know how he'd react to it. But.. it's probably for the best. We shouldn't hide any secrets from him. Go ahead and show him the videos."

Kenma nodded, walking towards the room with his phone in hand.

"Thanks. I know he'll appreciate this," Suga said, and with that, Kenma entered the room and saw Oikawa curled up on the sheets, staring at the window across from the bed. He could see the sunrise from where he was sitting.

"Hey, Oikawa. Um.. Suga wanted you to see some _things_ that happened last night.." Kenma said, opening his phone and putting in some elaborate password before he opened the gallery to show that around 2 dozen videos had been taken last night.

"No one else wanted me to show you them except for Suga. He said it'd help you understand why the place looks like it does now."

Oikawa took Kenma's phone in hand and looked through the videos. The thumbnail of the first video was of Koganegawa and Kageyama banging on the door to the apartment. Oikawa started it. It started with everyone drunkenly pushing each other out of the elevator and laughing. They trudged over to the hotel room, and Oikawa heard a drunk Moniwa whine "Open the door already, Kogane!" When whoever was recording, presumably Kenma, reached the door, Koganegawa was frantically searching his pockets. Semi rolled his eyes and seized Kenma's phone, fixing it on himself. "This fucking idiot forgot the keycard to get in," he said, and Kageyama groaned, slapping the nape of Koganegawa's neck.

"Look, I'm sorry guys, jeez! Cut me some sla-" and then, in the middle of Koganegawa's sentence, he threw up, leaning against the wall for support. After he threw up, he heaved violently and coughed out a red, vomit-covered keycard.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Akaashi said, picking up the card carefully and wiping the vomit off on Koganegawa's person before slotting it to the door's reader. The video ended with everyone flooding into the room.

Oikawa, laughing, scrolled to the next video. The thumbnail of this video was a sight to behold. It was of Akaashi's drunken face smushed against the glass of a mirror. He clicked on this one with a high expectancy of.. well, wanting to laugh at something. The video started as such- it was right after the last one ended. Akaashi had fallen on his fours, and was crawling around. After around fifteen seconds seeing Akaashi crawl around, someone, presumably Kageyama, said "For Christ's sake, just get him off the floor or something." And when he said that, Akaashi got straight up and said "Don't tell me what to-" a burp interrupted his sentence, "What to do!"

And then he threw up on the floor, the sight thick and viscous. Oikawa cringed. Finally, the person who was recording put the phone in the crook of his neck and said "Alright now, let's get your sorry ass to the bathroom." Eventually the video paused, and Oikawa thought it was frozen until the dark became white, and it showed Akaashi looking at the mirror, hand pressed against the glass.

"Holy fuck, who is that?" Akaashi said gently.

"Dude. That's you."

"Fucking hell, man. He's hot."

And then Akaashi started making out with the mirror, and the video ended with the recorder shouting "NO GET OFF OF THE MIRROR YOU'LL THROW UP AGAIN!" Before Oikawa heard violent retching. Then, the video ended entirely.

Oikawa looked at Kenma, shocked, while Kenma just nodded his head silently, as if he were ashamed to show him the videos.

The thumbnail of this next video was of Suga now, who was standing in front of a door. Well, a many feet aways from the door. The person who was holding the camera, Moniwa, was egging him on to do.. something.

Everyone behind Moniwa was chanting "Free the beast! Free the beast!" And Suga made a sound of pure gold, starting a jog and running full speed at the door. When he crashed through it, it folded in on itself and there, Oikawa saw, that Semi was 100% balls deep in Koganegawa. Suga lifted himself up from off the floor as Semi screamed and pulled out entirely, grabbing a pillow to cover up his now limp dick as Koganegawa yelped, throwing the blanket over himself. The video ended with Suga getting handed a beer from an unknown hand and getting high-fived by Moniwa.

Perturbed now, Oikawa realized there were only three videos left. The thumbnail of the next video was of Kenma leaning over the seat of the toilet, his body blurred as if he were leaning forward really fast when the thumbnail was chosen.

"I don't even know if I want to watch this one, Kenma-chan." Oikawa said timidly.

"You have to. It's the only way." Kenma said monotonously, and Oikawa made a face. That was oddly robotic and illuminati-sounding, even for Kenma.

Oikawa hesitated before clicking on the video and watching it.

It started out with Kenma laying on the floor, spitting on it. Suga was laughing breathlessly at him, and Kageyama was chuckling loudly. Finally, Kageyama said with laughter still in his voice, "Kenma, why are you doing that?"

Kenma didnt answer, but then he had stilled. Kenma had passed out. For a few seconds, Kageyama had probably pissed himself laughing, and the camera turned slightly to see Suga clutching at his stomach, face red with laughter. A minute passed with them laughing at Kenma for being so ridiculous, and then Kenma woke up.

"Oh.. fuck," Kenma moaned, trying to get up. His stomach ached from what it looked like in the video, and finally, Kageyama managed to stop laughing and helped Kenma up, walking him to the bathroom.

Kenma fell over the toilet, and, after closing the door to the bathroom, Moniwa waited patiently outside. Finally, after a few minutes, the camera picked up Kenma's gross throwing up sounds, especially one violent and heaving retch, and Kageyama went "Oh shit," and went into the bathroom to check on Kenma.

Kageyama's voice sounded very concerned. "Dude, fuck, are you okay?"

Kenma turned, and from what Oikawa could see, there was nothing but blackness and death inside of the toilet.

Kenma swallowed thickly and made the most disgusted face at Kageyama. "Of course I'm okay," Kenma said, as if what Kageyama had asked was totally stupid. "I'm Wolveri-" he started, and then he just completely upchucked more black disgusting vomit everywhere, all over the bathroom floor. Kageyama wheezed in laughter and helped Kenma out of his gross puke puddle while the camera picked up Suga absolutely _losing_ his shit in the background.

The video ended there.

Oikawa made a horrified face at Kenma, who shuddered. "It was awful." He said.

Oikawa looked back at the phone and sighed deeply. There were only 2 videos left now.

The next video was of something getting flushed down the toilet. This video, based on the number on the thumbnail, was only about 15 seconds long. Making a face of interest, Oikawa clicked on it.

The video was dark and quiet. Oikawa held his ear close to speaker and finally heard what was happening. There was two people in a room, and the other 5 were outside somewhere, presumably outside of the door.

Oikawa could hear what sounded like Koganegawa's voice speaking in exasperation.

"Suga, no! Why are you doing this? Let go of it! No! Don't flush it down the toilet! Please! Bro-"

There was the sound of a toilet being flushed and Koganegawa gave an out-right _wail._

"My _WEED!"_ Was what Koganegawa followed up with, and the door opened with a sobbing Koganegawa being dragged out by an angry Sugawara. The camera was dragged against something that caused a loud sound to come through and followed by that, Suga shouted, "That better not have been recording what just happened!" There was a scream from Moniwa and an "Oh fuck!" From Semi, and then the video cut.

Oikawa stifled a laugh at that one.

And finally, he arrived at the last video in the gallery.

The thumbnail of this one was just.. nothing. It was almost pitch black except for a slight tinge of blue.

Oikawa clicked on it, almost scared.

It was dark for a few seconds before a gentle "...The fuck?" Could be heard. Eventually, after a few more seconds, the camera came into sight with something looking out at a window. Oikawa didn't know how that was possible, since their room was practically on the highest floor ever.

Akaashi had his pants down. Moniwa and Suga were standing by him, and Suga had something in his hands- something long, with a string attached to it.

After a zoom-in by Kenma, Oikawa could see what it was- a Black Cat.

And God no, it wasn't like an actual cat- but the firecracker Black Cat. That would just be disgusting. Past Kenma opened the window to hear what was happening.

"Just fucking- put it in already!" Akaashi snapped, wiggling his ass. Suga seemed like he was getting fed up before finally, he shoved the Black Cat between Akaashi's ass-cheeks, lighting it and standing back.

It was a few seconds of silence before there was the most painful howl by man ever heard. Oikawa cringed, and the video ended with someone going "Akaashi just busted his ass open!"

Oikawa wheezed at the last comment, and, after he was done, he looked up at Kenma, who was fiddling with his PSP. "Is that all of them, Kenma?" Oikawa asked.

Kenma shook his head. "There's only one more. This is the one Suga.. wants you to see." He said, and he took his phone back, tapped on a few things, and there, in an unmarked gallery, was a single video.

Oikawa looked up at Kenma worriedly. What was so special about this video? Why did Suga want him to see this one specifically?

The thumbnail to this one was of Suga running.

As the video started, Oikawa could see that Suga was visibly worried. Someone was secretly recording him in the room that was seperated from the rest of the other rooms by Semi or someone else, and he was pacing back and forth. He just kept muttering "He should've been here by now. Tooru should've been here. Where is he?"

And then, Suga's phone rang. He answered lightning fast, probably thinking it was Oikawa, but by the look of horror on his face and how his phone completely slipped out of his grasp, Oikawa figured that Suga had just heard the news that he was in a car crash. The video paused for a second before it cut to everyone outside, being lead by a Suga with concern clear in his face.

"Suga, where- where are we going? It's freezing. Where's Oikawa?" Tobio called from back, behind the cameraman, and Suga sighed.

"Oikawa's in the hospital. He was in a car crash."

Collective gasps from the group.

"What- how is that even possible? He wasn't even drunk like the rest of us! That's so.. so-" Semi started.

"Look, would you just shut up? Stop talking. I need to think- we.. we.." Suga stiffened up and ran a hand through his hair, and the cameraman, who from the voice could be identified as Koganegawa, placed a hand on Suga's shoulder.

"Dude! You need to calm down, okay? Freaking out isn't going to solve anything. We just have to get to the hospital as fast as we can. Hey, come on, let's chill out here-" Koganegawa tried to say reassuringly.

"I _can't_ just _chill out!"_ Suga snapped, tears welling in his eyes. "You- you can't- I can't stop worrying about him! Everytime I think about him, my heart just _throbs_ and _God_ what.. what is _wrong_ with me?!" Suga shouted, grabbing Koganegawa by his shirt and pulling him forward.

"What does it mean when _everything_ he _says_ or _does_ make your heart _ache_ for him?!" Suga exclaimed shakily before letting go of Koganegawa and wiping his eyes frantically. "I.." he tried to start, but his voice caught, and he just turned around, took a deep breath, and began to walk again, body shaking.

"Suga. Look at me." Came Akaashi's voice.

Suga stood still for a few seconds before turning to look at Akaashi from over his shoulder. His eyes were puffy, his cheeks red.

"You got caught up in some kinda shit, dude. You're in love with him." Akaashi said gently.

Nods and sounds of agreement came from the group, and Suga gave a light but sad chuckle.

"Fuck," was the first word that came from his mouth. "Fuck, I can't believe I'm in love with that stupid idiot." He huffed, running his sleeve under his nose.

Moniwa clapped a hand onto Suga's shoulder, and he rubbed it silently for a few seconds before smiling up at him.

"Hey. Don't worry about it. Based on how he's been acting around you for most of this trip, I'd say the feelings aren't unrequited."

Suga smiled lightly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right."

The video ended there.

When had Oikawa started crying? He looked up at Kenma with tears streaming down his cheeks, and Kenma just gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Hey. There's nothing to cry about. He loves you. Why don't you go out and talk to him?" He said, taking his phone back.

Oikawa nodded, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up. He figured he must've looked like shit, so he wiped the snot from under his nose and rubbed at his cheeks to rid himself of tear streaks. He tried to take a deep breath, but it came out as a watery laugh as Oikawa walked out of the room.

There, Suga stood, looking hopefully at Oikawa. His fingers fidgeted at his side.

"Tooru-" Suga started, but he couldn't get anything past the pair of lips that smashed against his just a second later.

Oikawa's hand ran up Suga's side until it came up to the nape of his neck, where he threaded it through the soft strands as his other hand rested on Suga's waist.

Tooru was the first to pull away. Suga was looking at him with such fondness in his eyes that Oikawa was pretty sure he'd died and gone to heaven. _Twice._

"Koushi, I never realized that you.. felt the same way," Oikawa started, and he went in for another kiss before someone, Kageyama in fact, wedged in between them, radiating disgust.

"Sorry to interrupt this whole 'heart-warming' moment, but I need to take a shit and you guys are in the way." He shoved at Oikawa before making his way into the bathroom.

Oikawa stared at the door for a few seconds before fuming and pounding angrily on the door.

"You little brat! You come out here right now! Right now, Mister! Koushi isn't going to appreciate this! Open this door right now!" Oikawa shouted, face red and fuming as Kageyama, on the inside, laughed cheekily, a broad smile on his face.

\--

Oikawa, after that whole emotional ordeal, decided to take a nap. Well, he also had eaten what Suga had made for him, and it left him with a full stomach, which made him sleep easier.

He woke up when he felt a disturbance in the area around him. _The aliens had to have been warning him of something._

Oikawa opened his eyes, and found two navy blue eyes staring back down at him.

Shrieking, Oikawa reeled back and slapped at the face in front of him. Kageyama howled in pain, clutching at the side where Oikawa slapped him.

Oikawa sat up and immediately began to interrogate him. "The hell were you doing just watching me like that? That's so creepy! Oh.. God, you're so lucky I didn't have my sleeping knife with me."

"The _hell's_ a sleeping knife?!" Kageyama snapped, rubbing at his irritated cheek before sighing. "Whatever. Look, Koganegawa wanted me to come get you. He said the fireworks start in an hour, and that, since you crashed the only vehicle we had, we have to go an hour early to get there in time to see them."

Oikawa frowned at Kageyama before sighing and getting out of bed. "Alright, I'm coming. I'm gonna change, so get out of here before I stuff you in my backpack."

Kageyama snorted and rolled his eyes before walking away. "Whatever."

Oikawa made a face at his aura of teenage rebellion and angst before closing the door and turning to his array of clothes, huffing when he didn't find anything that he found suitable.

Oikawa's eyes drifted to Suga's backpack. His fingers twitched at his side.

\--

"This one looks good. But how good would it look on Suga? Man, I need to make him wear this one. But then he'd be suspicious. But.. it's so cute~!" Oikawa swooned and sighed dreamily at the sight of Suga's sweet little shirt with a giraffe on it on him, and then the door opened behind him.

There, stood Suga, paused halfway through the doorframe, staring at Oikawa with wide eyes.

Oikawa closed his eyes and turned.

"Hello, Koushi." He said thinly.

"Afternoon." Suga said uncomfortably.

A pregnant silence. Oikawa felt his hands go clammy.

"Suga, I can explain-"

Suga immediately shook his head, hands out in front of him. "..No, no. It's totally, um.. cool. That's fine. You do you. Of all the shirts I thought you would've worn, my pajama shirt was.. not the one I would've expected."

Suga quickly left the room.

 _Exeunt,_ Oikawa thought. He turned back to the mirror and took a deep breath, putting his backpack up to his face and screaming with embarrassment, the fabric muffling it.

As for Suga, he had done the same, his face buried in the towels of the bathroom as he screamed into it with a flustered face.

\--

"Let's go! We're going right now. We've wasted too much time, especially since Oikawa couldn't decide on _what_ to wear," Moniwa said pointedly, looking directly at the other. Oikawa stuck his tongue out at him, frowning.

"Whatever. Anyways, we've got snacks, we've got drinks, and we've got a blanket that we can all sit on. It's all good to go."

Everyone followed Moniwa out of the hotel room, and it was silent save for the sound of Kenma's fingers clicking against his game.

"We would've had an air-conditioned car to sit and drive in if _someone_ hadn't crashed it." Came Semi's voice from the back line.

Oikawa whirled around. "Why, you little-"

Moniwa and everyone else sighed deeply as the fight raged on, with only cutting comments making their way through, such as:

"You crashed a rental car!"

"That's because you were in a major lip-lock with my crush of 3 years!"

"How was _I_ supposed to know that?!"

It ended when Suga grabbed Oikawa's hand and twined their fingers together. Oikawa went completely still, his body rigid. Through robotic movements, he brought their two interlocked hands together to look at it with wide eyes.

"Oh," he said gently.

Suga just grinned at him and pulled him along to walk alongside the group. After a few steps, Suga put his lips against Oikawa's ear.

"If you ever try any shit like that again when we are going to something you brought us to, I will end you."

Oikawa's lips formed noiseless words in shock before he closed his mouth. Suga squeezed his hand and, as Oikawa looked to the side, he could see Koganegawa's arm wrapping smoothly around Semi's waist.

Oikawa gave a sly grin. _Oh._ So that's what was going on.

_\--_

"Dude. I am on _fucking_ fire. It's _hot,_ Oikawa."

Oikawa laughed and turned around to face Semi, still walking normally. "That's really a shame. Maybe if you weren't so close to Koganegawa, that wouldn't be a problem."

The two seperated immediately.

Pleased, Oikawa turned back, facing the front. He had taken over Moniwa's spot as leader of the group, and Suga had stopped holding his hand, although he was still at his side.

"Anyways. Before everyone starts complaining, the fireworks show entry is only half a mile away. We're almost there, so don't pussy out." He said, marching onwards. Kenma groaned.

"Oikawa, we're dying-"

"I just said to stop complaining! Why are you complaining?" Oikawa cried, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. Kenma laughed. "Just messing with you. I'm excited." Silence for a few seconds. "How long does the show go on?"

"Well, it starts in like 2 hours, which is like.. six, and it probably will go on until.. eight, give or take. Shouldn't be too long. Plus, they'll have funnel cakes there, so we're definitely gonna eat some of those," he said pleasantly.

"Oikawa, question," came Akaashi, and Oikawa looked over his shoulder to see him riding Moniwa's back, who was wheezing. "What time are we gonna get home? _How_ are we gonna get home?"

Oikawa shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe someone we know'll be there. Wouldn't that be a pleasant surprise?" He said. "Besides, I'm sure at least one of our friends or someone will be there. We aren't gonna be the _only_ ones."

Semi made a skeptical snort. "Yeah. Sure. Tell us that when we're walking 50 miles back home."

"Would you just shut up, Semi? If we don't find anyone, we'll just take a fuckin' bus. No biggie!" Oikawa huffed, frowning at the other.

"But whatever. Look, you can see people flooding into the entrance all the way from over here. Let's go! We can get there faster if we just hurried up."

\--

Oikawa was panting by the time they reached the entrance. In fact, he was the _only_ one panting. Everyone else was just standing around, waiting for Oikawa to get up.

Kenma nudged Oikawa. "Come on. Up now. How can you be so out of shape when you're the captain of a powerhouse team?" Kenma scoffed.

Oikawa snorted and stood up weakly. "Whatever. That was a long run."

With a yawn, Oikawa led his friends around the park.

"Alright, time to elaborate. The reason I chose this place to watch fireworks is because, although it's packed, it has a large pond right where they launch the fireworks. So, if we can get to high enough ground, we'll be able to see the reflection of the fireworks, and it'll make it extra pretty. So we gotta find a high-up spot!" He explained, hoping his friends would like the idea.

Silence for a few moments. Oikawa's smile fell before Kageyama pointed upwards and behind him.

"There's a drive-in cliff over there. You know, like where all the couples make out. That'd be a good spot."

Kenma jerked a thumb to his left. "There's also a tall restaurant over there. We could sit on the roof of it."

Koganegawa butted in. "Or we could just sit in the trees," he said with a beaming bright smile.

Semi knocked upside the head. "No, idiot. The hell kind of idea is that?"

"Jesus Christ, okay. Let's just go up to the drive-in. It'll take a while to get up there, but whatever."

They began to walk. In fact, they had managed to walk 2 miles up the long trek of a cliff, and they probably still had 3 more to go. Everyone was quiet, and Oikawa appreciated the silence, save for the other talking of people who had come to watch the firework show. Still, not hearing his friends' voices gave him a few moments of peace and quiet before Kageyama decided to open his stupid shitty mouth, to which Oikawa rolled his eyes at.

"Are they selling funnel cakes here? Oikawa, you promised us funnel cakes," Kageyama complained, slouching behind the other. Oikawa groaned and pulled out his wallet, shoving 10 dollars in Kageyama's face. "Jesus Christ. Cry me a river!" He huffed. "Here! Damn, Tobio! That should be enough to buy all of us funnel cakes and maybe a large lemonade jug. Hell, why don't you just buy the whole firework show while you're at it."

Kageyama's eyes shone. "I'll meet you guys up at the cliff! I'll bring the funnel cakes and drinks up. You can count on me!" He exclaimed and ran off down the hillside. Oikawa blew a breath of relaxation and eased back, watching as Tobio's excited figure sprinted out of sight. Man, it'd take a while for him to get back up.

Another mile.

Koganegawa began to sing a song.

"Three little birds, sat on my window," he said quietly, and Akaashi immediately sang along. "And they told me I don't need to worry."

"Summer came like cinnamon, so sweet," Akaashi sang, eyes closed, _really feeling it_ , and Suga had to stifle a laugh at how silly he looked. "Little girls double-dutch on the concrete."

Suga sighed and joined in. After all, this _was_ a good song.

"Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright," his voice rang out from the cliffside, and Moniwa joined, "The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same."

"Ooh, don't you hesitate!" Semi finished, and then they all broke out into a chorus, Oikawa included.

"Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song! You go ahead, let your hair down. Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams, just go ahead, let your hair down!"

The boys laughed and shoved at each other after that, and Oikawa gave a pleased smile, glad that they were at least bonding, even if he had sent Kageyama off away back down the hill.

The second to last mile.

Kageyama had seemingly materialized behind the boys. No one had even noticed until Moniwa shrieked in fear, nearly fainting and rolling down the hill.

Oikawa seized at his heart and looked at Kageyama, bewildered. The younger boy was holding 7 paper plates filled with funnel cakes, along with a jug of lemonade danging off his elbow. Oikawa gawked. "How did you.. how did you get up here so quickly? We're four miles up!"

Kageyama shrugged. "Some guys dropped me off. They even gave me this cool keychain," he said, letting everyone grab a plate of funnel cakes before digging around in his pocket.

He pulled out a metal keychain that was engraved with a slim, black lion.

Semi flew to his side. "Woah, that's killer," he said in awe.

Kageyama grinned. "That's not even the best part. Watch /this/," he said, pressing a button on the lion's nose.

A loud panther roar ripped through the air from the lion, and a slim, black car appeared at Kageyama's side.

A tinted window rolled down.

"Yo, what's poppin, Lil' Kags?" A man said, sticking his head out with a tilt of his sunglasses.

"Aone?" Moniwa and Koganegawa said incredulously. "Aone, is that you?"

"Oh shit-" the man, probably Aone, said before rolling up the window, until Moniwa put his hand on the glass and stopped it.

"What are you doing here," Moniwa said in a firm tone. Aone shrunk back in his seat a little, sliding his glasses up.

"I don't know who Aone is," Aone huffed, crossing his arms.

"I PUT YOU IN CHARGE OF THE TEAM!" Moniwa snapped, throwing his hands up. "You've got to be kidding me. Aone, if you're not there in charge, who is?"

Silence.

"I don't know who is."

Moniwa drew in a deep breath and screamed into the fabric of his jacket. Pulling his face up, he had red cheeks, and a rough voice.

"Okay. Fine. You might've let me down once, but you are not letting me down again. Would you be willing enough to take us back home? Oikawa crashed both of our cars."

Aone groaned before huffing. "Fine. But I get to choose the music channel and no one can object to the songs I choose. Understood?"

Moniwa nodded. "Understood. Thanks, Aone. Now drive us up this mountain, please. My legs feel like lava's coursing through them."

Aone laughed and unlocked his doors. "Hop in, all of you. And this counts as a trip back too! We have to listen to my music as we ride all the way up."

"Whatever makes you happy, no-brows," Koganegawa muttered as he climbed into the back.

\--

Once they had reached the top of the cliff, Oikawa sighed gently. This was perfect, and the shining eyes of Suga as he looked around the area made Oikawa's heart throb in his chest.

It had already turned dark, and the fireworks were bound to start soon. Oikawa stretched and started to walk off in the direction of somewhere obscure. Kenma's voice cut through to him. "Oikawa, where are you going? The fireworks start in like, 10 minutes."

"Oh, I just need to take a leak. I'll be right back. I wouldn't miss these for the world."

Suga got up from the lid of Aone's car, sliding off. "Yeah, I kind of need to go too. The amount of sugar on those funnel cakes'll really do a number on you," he said with a hearty laugh before following Oikawa's frame in the distance.

Walking a few minutes around to a corner, Oikawa pulled down his zipper and started to piss against a taller wall of the cliff.

He was shaking himself when Suga slid up next to him. He nearly screamed before he realized it was just Suga.

"Jesus, Kou. You scared the shit out of me! I thought I was gonna die!"

Suga laughed. "Oh, Tooru. Overreacting. That's so unlike you."

Oikawa snorted. "Whatever. What're you here for? What kind of ulterior motive do you have for coming over here?" He huffed.

Suga smiled. "Can't a man just take a leak in peace?"

Oikawa, now fully aware of the situation, realized Suga was getting dangerously close to him. In fact, he had him pinned against the side of the cliff. His breath reeked of powdered sugar.

It was _intoxicating._

Oikawa shocked "o" of a mouth turned into a sultry grin as he wrapped his arms around Suga's neck. His eyes were lidded. Suga's thigh pressed between his legs. Oikawa shivered.

"A man can do that, but I'd say this isn't very 'peaceful'," Oikawa chuckled against Suga's neck as he mouthed against it.

Suga hummed breathily. "Cheeky bastard," he sighed out, a hand reaching down to grope Oikawa's ass.

Of course, the boys back at the car were fully enjoying the full display of fireworks that lit above them. The dazzling lights made their eyes twinkle even more than before, and Kenma was watching with a soft smile, his phone completely out of sight. Semi had his arm around Koganegawa, holding him close as patterns fizzled and fizzed in the night sky broad above.

Kageyama was grinning broadly as Aone watched over them, Moniwa patting his shoulder. Akaashi was on the cliff's rail, leaning against it with affectionate eyes as he watched the blue heart fade in from explosions of gunpowder.

Back to the other two, they were furiously making out against each other.

"Fuck, _Suga,"_ escaped a moan from Oikawa's lips as Suga's slender hand ran up his shirt to tweak at a nipple. Oikawa ached into the other, panting heavily as Suga rutted against him like some wild animal. Oikawa drank seeing him this desperate up.

Eventually and reluctantly, Oikawa had to pull away from Suga's soft lips and hickey-biting teeth to catch his breath. His pants held a tent that dripped pre-cum, and from the looks of Suga, it seemed he was the same. Oikawa looked at the other with hazy eyes.

"We should- we should find a vacant car to take this further," he panted. Suga gave him such a dirty grin that Oikawa felt he'd have to take eight cold showers tomorrow.

Suga closed his eyes for a few seconds, seemingly trying to process what Oikawa had suggested, before nodding quickly. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. There's a, ah.. there's a car over there that's empty. Let's go in there."

With Oikawa's hand in his back pocket and his legs shaking from the pleasure that he had received earlier, the two quickly unlocked the back door to the small white car, Suga fell back against the seat with a shaky moan before he heard a "Get the _hell_ out of my car!"

Mind whirling, Suga lifted his head up to see a flushed and black-haired curly man staring at him, the whites of his eyes pie-sized as they looked at Suga through wide, circle-rimmed glasses. A wave of disgust rushed into Suga's belly, and he sat up quickly, scooting his back to the door.

 _"Takeda-sensei?"_ Suga gawked in disbelief.

Another voice came in- none other than Ukai. A splutter came from the younger man. " _Sugawara?_ Fuck- out! Out, get out of my car!"

Instant boner deflator. All four men piled out of the small gray Prius with their hands over their crotches.

Takeda looked absolutely mortified, as if he would just have rather died and gone straight to the depths of Hell rather than have been found out by one of his pupils that he was fucking the coach. Ukai just had his index finger and thumb pinched on the bridge of his nose. He looked livid.

There was a deep breath from the blond before a tense voice came through.

"What the _fuck_ are you kids _doing here!"_ Ukai roared.

"We- w-we-" Oikawa stammered, leaning away from a raging Ukai. "We wanted to make- make out-"

"And you chose _this_ car of all the others?" Ukai seethed.

"Suga said Prius' were old! We thought it was vacant!"

"Tooru! I did not! Don't lie!" Suga cried out in exasperation.

Ukai shook his head and folded his arms over his chest. "You know what? Don't- just never speak of this again. If you don't talk about this to anyone, we won't talk about it either."

"Talk about what?" Came Akaashi's voice. Oikawa screeched, hiking his legs up before he realized it was just Akaashi.

"Nothing!" All four men shouted before looking at each other and looking at the group across from them.

Kageyama eyed the four warily. "What happened here?" He hummed, eyes narrowed as he tried to piece together what had happened.

After a few seconds, Kageyama's eyes slitted smugly.

 _"Oh,"_ he said with a cheeky grin. _"I_ know what happened here."

Suga's eyes locked straight onto Kageyama's. "Don't. Don't do it, Kageyama."

Koganegawa shook Kageyama's shoulder forcefully. "What happened? Come on, tell us!" He griped, and Kageyama turned to whisper it in his ear.

After Kageyama was done explaining, Koganegawa gave a "snrk" of laughter, hand coming up to cover his mouth as he wheezed. Oikawa buried his face in his hands as Suga sighed, shaking his head as he closed his eyes.

"Look- could we just- not talk about it?" Takeda said quietly, trying to stop the laughing. "I really don't want this to be the last thing I remember from this road trip."

After Kageyama and Koganegawa stopped laughing their lungs dry, they wiped their tears away with a nod.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright, I gotcha. We won't tell a soul." The two reassured.

Suga turned to Ukai. "I am _so_ sorry that I am asking you this right now, but since Oikawa crashed the only cars we could drive with, could you please take us home?"

Ukai eyed Suga with a deep scowl. "And why should I help you after you and your friend ruined my whole night?"

Suga shrugged. "I don't know. We'd probably be reported missing or something if you didn't bring us back by Monday."

Ukai grit his teeth. "Fine. Fine, fine. But I'm only doing this so that you and your little boyfriend don't fuck up the rest of my weekend."

Moniwa made a face. "But didn't you say Aone was gonna take us home?"

Suga shook his head. "We could all barely fit in one car. If we seperate each other, we could just get home faster without much discomfort in the cars."

The boys seemed to consider the option before nodding.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. How about I take Moniwa, Kenma, and Suga in Ukai and Takeda's car, and Semi can take Koganegawa, Kageyama, and Akaashi with him to go in Aone's car.

So with that, the boys filed into their respective cars. All were too tired from the night and decided that they would all just head to bed the second they got into their seats. They all buckled their belts and, as the cars drove down the cliffside, most had fallen asleep already.

Oikawa took Suga's hand in his own and smiled at him warmly, squeezing it and running his thumb over the knuckles before closing his eyes. The two rested and leaned against each other, snoring gently soon after.

No one back at school had to know about this. This weekend had been purely for the setters and the peers that they had wanted to bring along. It was as if only the eight boys had been living in a bubble for the weekend. And, for them, that was alright.

Because what happens on the road trip, stays on the road trip- and that's exactly how the boys wanted it.

**Author's Note:**

> my writing style changes so much in this fic im so sorry lol i wrote it over the span of 7 months


End file.
